Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban
by Luthien4D
Summary: Harry se encuentra en su casa en Privet Drive la discución que tuvo con Hermione al terminar el curso lo puso a reflexionar un poco sobre lo que realmente siente por ella...
1. La Saeta de Fuego

Aprovecho este espacio para agradecerle a Padme que me alla dicho por que tal ve tengo tan pocos r/r ya arregle ese pequeño problema mucha gracias Padme

* * *

Notas: bueno este fanfic es un cambio al tercer libro "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban" espero que les guste. Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban

Escrito por Sora_15

Capitulo 1. La Saeta de Fuego

Hermione estaba sentada junto a la venta de su alcoba en Gryffindor, Qué es lo que puedo hacer pensaba Tengo que hacer algo con esa Saete de Fuego que le llego a Harry, puede ser muy peligroso para el quedarse con eso… puede… tener algo… nadie envía un regalo tan costo… sin siquiera enviar una tarjeta… lo más seguro es que la envío Sirus Black. Hermione se veía completamente aterrorizada ante la idea de que Sirus Black allá enviado ese regalo podía tener algo que le hiciera algún daño a Harry No, eso no lo voy a permitir pensó de nuevo Si algo malo le llegara a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría… se que Harry se va a enojar mucho conmigo… si le llego a la profesora McGonagall… pero si algo le pasa yo nunca me lo perdonaría… no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase.Hermione se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentada contemplando el lago que se veía desde su ventana.

-Eso es lo que haré… mañana le diré a la profesora McGonagall

Después de decir esto Hermione fue directo a su cama para poder dormir… pero en realidad no podía dormir… algo dentro de su corazón le decía Si le dices a la profesora McGonagall… Harry nunca te lo va a perdonar… lo podrías perder para siempre pero su cabeza le decía algo completamente diferente Si algo malo le pasa… no podrás volver a estar cerca de él. Hermione no sabía que debía hacer. Sus pensamientos las confundían cada vez más en vez de ayudarla.

-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? ¿Qué alguien me diga que hacer?-y como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus suplicas en su cabeza sonaba una voz amable que le decía Se que Harry comprenderá lo que hagas Hermione… el sabrá que es más importante para él si una escoba o tu amistad. Hermione se sorprendió tanto de esa voz en su cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso? Bueno tal vez deba hacer caso a lo que dijo si en verdad Harry me considera alguien importante en su vida comprenderá que todo lo que hago es por su bien.

Hermione aguardaba a que la profesa McGonagall saliera…

-Segura de lo que vas a hacer Hermione-pensaba para comprender si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, de pronto la profesora McGonagall apareció delante de Hermione.

-Que sucede señorita Granger-dijo la profesora McGonagall-no se supone que debes estar en la torre de Gryffindor.

-Bueno… lo que pasa-empezó a decir Hermione, si saber si debía continuar-es que quería hablar con usted profesora.

-Bien te escucho.

-No se si debería decirle esto-Hermione comenzaba a dudar.

-Si crees que debes hacerlo, hazlo-dijo muy calmadamente la profesora McGonagall.

-Esta bien…-Hermione tomo aire, pensaba que si no lo hacia no podría continuar-lo que pasa es que en Navidad Harry recibió un obsequio-la profesora McGonagall asintió-y bueno es una Saeta de Fuego-la profesora McGonagall volvió asentir-y como una Saeta de Fuego es algo costosa, y el regalo no tenía una tarjeta de quien la había enviado pues pensé que la había enviado…-pero la profesora McGonagall la interrumpió.

-Y usted pensó que ese regalo pudo enviarlo Sirus Black.

-Eso es lo que me temo-Hermione agacho la cabeza.

-Hizo usted bien en decirme señorita Granger.

-Yo no creo-dijo Hermione con la cabeza todavía agachada.

-Señorita Granger, usted hizo muy bien, estoy segura de eso.

-Pero si Harry no me perdona por haberle dicho, ¿qué es lo que le van a hacer a la Saete fe Fuego?-dijo Hermione pensado lo peor.

-Tendremos que examinarla para comprobar que no tiene nada malo, y hasta ese momento Harry no podrá montarla.

-Ahora si Harry nunca me va a perdonar, le quite la gran oportunidad de ganar la copa de Quidditch.

-Y que hubiera preferido señorita Granger, que el pereciera si la escoba tiene algún hechizo, creo que el señor Potter debe estar agradecido de tener una amiga que se preocupe tanto por él.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione un poco más animada.

-Bueno ahora tenemos que ir a revisar esa Saeta de Fuego.

La profesora McGonagall había desparecido de la salan común de Gryffindor, con la Saeta de Fuego en las manos. Y Hermione seguía escondida detrás del libro, mientras Harry y Ron miraban como se marchaba la Saeta de Fuego.

-No, lo veas a los ojos-se decía una y otra vez Hermione en voz baja- no, lo veas a los ojos. Hiciste bien Hermione que eso sea lo único que te importe-Hermione de ves en cuando sacaba su cabeza de entre el libro que estaba leyendo y veía la cara de Harry completamente triste, con ese cabello negro azabache completamente alborotado y esos ojos verdes que resplandecían con la poca luz que había, Hermione sintió de pronto sonrojarse y volvió al libro-no, lo veas-seguía diciendo pero era imposible cada vez que decía eso, más recorvada los ojos de Harry, y se ponía mas roja.

-¿Por qué has ido corriendo con la profesora McGonagall?-fue Ron quien la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Hermione dejó el libro al lado. Seguía con la cara colorada. Pero se levantó y se enfrentó a Ron con actitud desafiante:

-Por que pensé (y la profesora McGonagall esta de acuerdo conmigo) que la escoba podía habérsela enviado Sirus Black.

-Como de Sirus Black eso es imposible-continuo Ron, Ron se veía que estaba muy enfadado. Pero lo más extraño es que Harry no había dicho nada…

-Me voy a dormir-dijo Harry por fin.

-Si creo que yo también-Ron y Harry subieron a su dormitorio, dejando sola a Hermione.

Cuando Harry y Ron desaparecieron de la vista de Hermione, ella se volvió a sentar y tomo el libro de nuevo, para iniciar una nueva lectura… pero era imposible Hermione no podía apartar los ojos de Harry de su mente completamente triste, desconsolados, mostrando un poco de enojo hacía ella. Lo que se le hacía peor a Hermione es que Harry no había dicho nada, le hubiera gustado que le dijera algo aunque allá sido enojado, pero no Harry no le dirigió la palabra eso quería decir que estaba mas enojado de lo que Hermione pensaba que se iba a poner.

-¿Por qué?-se repetía Hermione-¿Por qué Harry? Yo solo quería ayudarte, protegerte… pero… creo que lo arruine todo… toda nuestra amistad… son una tonta

La vida en Hogwarts ya era peor que la vida con los Dursley, Harry sentía que algo le estaba haciendo falta, tal vez era su Saeta de Fuego… tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba. Pero luego se ponía pensar, nunca en los años anteriores se había sentido así y no tenía su Saeta de Fuego, era extraño… era una soledad… interna… que nada podía quitar.

-Ya Harry veras que Wood conseguirá que la profesora McGonagall te regrese tu Saeta-decía Ron para poder ver sonreír a su amigo aunque fuera un momento.

-Si claro-pero al parece los esfuerzos de Ron no servían de nada.

-Amigo ¿que te pasa?, no eres el mismo nunca te había visto así-decía Ron-estas ido.

-No lo se-declaro Harry-desde que perdí la Saeta… siento que me falta algo… pero no se que es…

-Que mas puede ser te hace falta la maravillosa "Saeta de Fuego"-decia Ron orgulloso de resolver el problema de su amigo.

-¿Estas seguro de que sea eso?-pregunto Harry un poco inseguro de que lo que decía su amigo era verdad.

-Claro que otra cosa podría ser… si Hermione no hubiera ido a correr a contarle a la profesora McGonagall-decía Ron un poco enfadado-si no fuera por ella… tú en este momento estarías bien… esa Hermione es…

-No se te ocurra decirle nada a Hermione… entiendes Weasley-dijo Harry enfadado. Mas que de costumbre.

-Oye calmate… solo era un comentario-Ron estaba sorprendido, Harry nunca lo había llamado Weasley.

-Pues que no se te vuelva a salir otro de tus comentarios-Harry sigo caminando un poco rápido para que Ron no pudiera seguirlo. Solo hasta que estuvo lejos de la vista de Ron… se tranquilizo y comenzó a caminar más lento. Por el extenso jardín que había en Hogwarts.

Ay… ya no puedo seguir así definitivamente me hace falta algo… no puedo controlarme, yo nunca le había hablado así a Ron… necesito algo, algo que siempre me ayuda a controlarme en estos momentos ¿pero que es? pensaba Harry mientras se acercaba al castillo de nuevo Hermione.

Lo que vio Harry no mejoro mucho su humor… hay estaba Hermione y… y Ma… Malfoy platicando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Malfoy tenía en su rostro una sonrisa llena de malicia, mientras que Hermione miraba fijamente al suelo. Gusto en ese momento Malfoy le tomo la mano a Hermione, para Harry eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, fue directo a donde estaban ellos…

-¿Qué haces con el, Hermione?-pregunto Harry muy enfadado, pero Hermione no le respondió

-Largate de aquí Potter, no ves que estamos platicando-dijo Malfoy muy complacido de ver así a Harry

-Es eso verdad, Hermione, ¿Cómo puedes estar con el?-Harry no podía entenderlo o más bien no quería comprenderlo Por que estas con él… y no conmigo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir… pero Hermione ya sabes que nos quedamos de ver en la noche-dijo Draco mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa, había logrado lo que quería. Y cuando Draco estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

-¿Qué hacías con Malfoy?-volvió a preguntar Harry, pero igual que la primera vez no recibió respuesta-Por que Hermione, ya sabes como es el-pero Hermione parecía no escucharlo mantenía la mirada fija en el piso-No piensas decirme nada.

-No tengo por que decirte-por fin dijo Hermione, pero aun no se atrevía a ver a Harry a los ojos.

-Si tienes por que decirme, no tienes por que estar con Malfoy, no puedes estar con ningún otro chavo-dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras.

-¿Qué?... tu no tienes el derecho de decirme si me puedo juntar con alguien o no-Hermione por fin había levantado la vista y se había parado-no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi.

-Soy tu amigo-empezó a decir Harry, pero…

-Ay, si mi amigo, alguien que me deja de hablar solo por una tontería, amigo mío no lo creo.

-Hay y supongo que Malfoy es el amigo ideal para ti no… nunca pensé que fueras igual que Malfoy

-Nunca voy a ser igual que el, tu no sabes nada Harry así que no digas nada-Hermione tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y salio corriendo para dirigirse a la casa de Hagrid.

Harry se quedo un rato parado, como esperando que Hermione saliera por fin, pero eso no sucedía... si no que alguien mas estaba al lado de Harry.

-Valla, valla Potter… esa no es la manera de hablarle a una amiga-era la voz de Malfoy, Harry podía distinguir esa voz en donde fuera.

-Largaté de aquí, Malfoy.

-Calmate Potter, te sientes lastimado por que te quite a tu amiga _La Sangre Sucia_.

-No la llames así Malfoy, si la consideras así… ¿Por qué estas con ella?-Harry apretaba los puños para poder contener su furia.

-Bueno tal vez será _sangre sucia_ pero no me negaras que estos últimos años se ha puesto muy bien… demasiado bien diría yo…-Harry no dijo nada-esa _sangre sucia_ se ha puesto muy bien… tal vez solo para pasar el rato no crees…-eso fue el colmo la ira de Harry había estallado.

-Mira Malfoy… te acercas a ella y no respondo por lo que te puede pasar.

-Sabes Potter-mientras caminaba derecho al castillo-los hombres celosos se ven muy mal… además voy a seguir viendo a Granger hasta que ella me diga que no… pero sabes-se voltea a ver a Harry-no creo que eso pase ella me ama y le encanta estar conmigo.

Ya no te soporto Malfoy, voy a hacer que te trajes tus palabras-pensó Harry, en realidad no supo lo que en realidad paso solo saco su barita y con un impulso apunto a Malfoy, de la varita de Harry salio un rayo azul que iba directo a Malfoy al golpearlo callo de espaldas, y cuando Malfoy logro pararse pudo ver lo que le había hecho… Malfoy salio corriendo al castillo.

-Harry que has hecho-dijo Hermione que lo había visto todo desde la casa de Hagrid-¿Por qué le has hecho eso?

-No lo se solo que… bueno-Harry no sabia como disculparse por su comportamiento de hace un momento.

-Tengo que ir a verlo-dijo corriendo al castillo.

-Espera-dijo Harry tomándola de la mano-¿Por qué estas tan interesada en el?

-No es lo que piensas Harry… es solo que el…

-¿Solo que…? El te gusta verdad… te gusta y nunca me lo dijiste… ¿cómo puedes enamorarte de un sujeto como el? Pensé que tal vez tu podrías ver que lo único que quiere Malfoy es jugar contigo… ahora si se que eres igual…

PLAM

Hermione le había dado una cachetada a Harry antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Ya te dije que si no sabes nada, no digas nada… y a ti que te importa si estoy interesada en Draco, ahora si me lo permites-se suelta de Harry-voy a ir a verlo-sale caminando rumbo al castillo.

Harry tenía una mano en la mejilla completamente roja, en donde Hermione le había pagado, estaba hay solo hasta que sintió una mano grande y pesada que se apoyaba sobre su hombro, al voltear a ver quien era…

-Hagrid, ¿qué fue lo que hice?-pregunto Harry.

-Le has lanzado un hechizo de "Silencio para siempre" a Malfoy, esa estuvo buena Harry le desapareciste los labios… aunque creo que se podrá recuperar-dijo algo divertido Hagrid.

-No hablo de eso… si no con Hermione… nuestra amistad ya no es la misma

-Están pasado por tiempo difíciles, Harry, además tienes que entender que Hermione solo te quería ayudar.

-Si eso creo-dijo finalmente Harry.

CONTINURA…

Notas:

Que puedo decir me dio la Harrymanía, y más de la pareja de Harry y Hermione. Como he leído muy pocos fanfics de esa pareja (casi la mayoría son de Ron y Hermione) pues aquí tienen un fanfic para todas las personas que les guste esta pareja.


	2. El partido de Quidditch

Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban

Escrito por Sora_15

Capitulo 2. El partido de Quidditch.

Las cosas entre Harry y Hermione no había mejorado mucho seguían igual de enojados(o quizás más, después de lo que paso con Malfoy) Harry trataba siempre de evitar a Hermione, y ella se refugiaba como siempre en la biblioteca, un día de esos la profesora McGonagall le entrego a Harry su Saeta de Fuego, este junto con Ron fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde todos los alumnos de Gryffindor no pudieron mas que admirar la Saeta que Harry sujetaba en las manos… Al rato después todos seguían admirado la escoba… pero había alguien que no se levanto de su asiento para admirar la Saeta, era la chica detrás de los libros, se veía que estaba algo atareada en tantas casos que hacer.

Hermione…-pensó Harry-Por que no vienes… quiero compartir contigo también este momento…-Harry quería o mas bien deseaba que Hermione se acercara junto a él con la sonrisa que siempre tenía (bueno tal vez antes de que se pelearan).

-Ron… toma la Saeta un momento-dijo Harry.

-Claro-Ron tomo la Saeta muy emocionado por poder tener en su poder esa magnifica escoba, mientras Harry caminaba despacio, las piernas le temblaban como si fueran de plomo, justo cuando llego justo donde la chica estaba trabajando sin prestarle atención a nada. Di algo… pensó Harry…

-Hola-dijo por fin "Hola" que tontería.

-Hola-dijo Hermione también.

-¿Po... Por que no vi… vienes con nosotros?-dijo Harry tartamudeando un poco.

-No puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Hermione que seguía con la vista pegada en los libros y pergaminos.

-Tus trabajos son mas importantes que tus amigos-dijo molesto.

-Tu no me hables de amistad… tu niño tonto… ahora que ya tienes tu dichosa escoba su me haces caso ¿verdad? Pero antes no… yo también pensaba que tus amigos eran más importantes que una escoba.

-Tu amistad es más importante que la Saeta.

-Pues la verdad no sabes demostrarlo bien-Hermione estaba muy enojada desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de decirle eso a Harry.

-¡Oye Harry!-alguien interrumpió-¡Voy a darle de comer a _Scabbers_! ¿Quieres que lleve arriba la Saeta?

-Claro Ron-Ron subió al dormitorio de los chicos muy emocionado.

-Mira Hermione yo… bu… bueno… yo-Harry estaba volviendo a tartamudear, pero ahora era peor que la ocasión anterior.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Harry?-pregunto Hermione, preocupada por Harry, se veía realmente extraño-¿Te sientes mal, te duele algo?-aunque estuvieran enojado Hermione siempre se preocupaba mucho por Harry.

-No tengo na... nada malo-tanta atención que tenía Hermione con el… lo hacía sonrojarse-Hermione siempre es así aunque… yo haya sido tan malo con ella durante estos días ella siempre es amable conmigo-bueno… yo…-Harry sentía que a cada palabra se iba poniendo más rojo-quería dis…

Pero Harry no llego a terminar la frase. En aquel precisó instante resonó un grito ahogado. En la escalera de los chicos. Todos los de la sala común se quedaron el silencio, petrificados, mirando hacia la entrada. Se acercaban unos pasos apresurados que se oían cada vez más fuerte. Y entonces apareció Ron arrastrando una sábana.

-¡MIRA!-gritó, acercándose a zancadas a la mesa de Hermione-. ¡MIRA!-repitió, sacudiendo la sábana delante de su cara.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-_¡Scabbers!_ ¡MIRA! _¡Scabbers!_

Hermione se apartó de Ron, echándose hacia atrás, muy asombrada. Harry observó la sábana que sostenía Ron. Había algo rojo en ella. Algo que se parecía mucho a…

-¡SANGRE!-exclamó Ron en medio del silencio-. ¡NO ESTÁ! ¿Y SABES LO QUE HABIA EN EL SUELO?

-No, no-dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Ron tiro algo encima de la traducción rúnica de Hermione. Ella y Harry se inclinaron hacia delante. Sobre las inscripciones extrañas y espigadas había unos pelos de gato, largos y de color canela.

-No creerás que _Crookshanks_-pregunto Hermione asustada.

-No solo lo creo… estoy seguro, siempre te dije que mantuvieras a ese gato alejado se _Scabbers_-dijo Ron.

-Mira no tienes pruebas de que _Crookshanks _se haya comido a _Scabbers_-dijo Hermione mas tranquila.

-Como que no tengo pruebas y estos pelos canelas que encontré.

-Pueden estar hay desde Navidad, tienes que buscar a _Scabbers_ bien, de seguro esta escondida por hay.

-Hermione comprende-dijo un calmado Harry-todas la pruebas nos indican que fue _Crookshanks_.

-¡Ya sabia que te pondrías de parte de Ron!-chillo Hermione-. Primero la Saeta de Fuego, ahora _Scabbers_, todo es culpa mía ¿verdad? Lo único que te pido, Harry, es que me dejes en paz. Tengo mucho que hacer.

-Hermione… lo único que quiero es que comprendas que fue _Crookshanks_ no te estoy culpado a ti-volvió a decir Harry.

-No fue el… entiendelo bien Harry. Y creo que mejor me voy de aquí-Hermione se levanto de su asiento estaba a punto de salir de la salan común de Gryffindor (lo más seguro es que para ir a la biblioteca).

-Espera a donde vas-dijo Harry sujetándola del brazo-¿Tienes que ir a ver a alguien?

-¿Qué te importa? No tengo que decirte a ti ni a nadie a donde voy, ni con quien voy.

-Vas a-le dijo Harry al odio-ver a Malfoy, ¿verdad?

-Y que si lo voy a ver… el menos el nunca me hecha la culpa de todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts.

-No te voy a dejar que vallas a ningún lado entiendes. No puedes ir con el-Harry estaba muy enojado nadie el la casa de Gryffindor podría comprender que esta pasando, nadie sabia como la pelea entre Hermione y Ron, se convirtió en pelea de Hermione y Harry.

-Oye Harry calmate… -dijo Ron algo asustado por el comportamiento de su amigo-se supone que aquí el mas molesto soy yo.

-Ya lo se Ron pero… -Harry apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Hermione.

-Harry me haces daño… suéltame-dijo Hermione con una voz suplicante.

-Ah, Hermione yo… -Harry suelta la mano de Hermione que lo miraba con ojos llenos de miedo-yo… lo siento-la voz de Harry había cambiado de enfado a una voz apacible, calmada-en serio Hermione no quería.

-No te preocupes-dijo Hermione tocando su mando adolorida (la que Harry había sujetado)-se que desde hace tiempo tenías ganas de hacer esto ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pero Hermione subió rápido a su habitación (dejado todos sus libros), Harry tenia intenciónese de volver a sujetarla del brazo para detenerla, pero recordó los ojos de Hermione reflejaban miedo y eso no le gustaba a Harry, así que dejo ir a Hermione sin detenerla.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera con Hermione?-dijo Ron tratando de entender a Harry.

-No se amigo… en verdad no lo se… solo que hubo algo que me molesto-Harry tampoco podía entender bien que le había pasado, había sentido una rabia por dentro quería descargarla (era esa rabia que tenía desde que había visto juntos a Hermione y Malfoy) estaba molesto hace unos minutos pero después de haber visto los ojos color pardo de Hermione todo su enojo se esfumo en unos segundos… esos ojos color pardo que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Qué fue lo que te molesto Harry?-volvió a preguntar Ron, quería saber que era todo esto que estaba pasando con sus amigos, ya no era lo mismo entre los 3 desde que la Saeta de Fuego apareció en sus vidas.

-Bueno... fue… por… -Harry dudaba en contarle a Ron lo que había pasado entre Hermione y Malfoy, Ron pudo notar que Harry dudaba.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-dijo Ron, tal vez en alguna otra ocasión Harry le contaría que pasa.

-No tengo mucho sueño luego te alcanzo-dijo Harry sentándose en donde antes estaba Hermione, en la mesa todavía estaban los libros de Hermione junto con unos pergaminos. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacía, después de que la Saeta de Fuero se había ido… todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban dormidos, menos uno.

-Por que me puse así con Hermione, ella tiene razón esa escoba me hizo ciego-Harry no se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en lugar de llamarla "Saeta de Fuego" solo la había llamado "escoba" como si fuera algo sin importancia para el-no puedo creer que eso me haga hecho comportarme como un tonto, pero no fue solo eso también fue por Malfoy. Creo que mañana tendré que pedirle una disculpa.

Pero los pensamientos de Harry en pedirle una disculpa a Hermione… se quedaron solo en eso, ya que al día siguiente Harry tuvo que entrenar mucho tiempo para estar listo para el partido contra Ravenclaw que se daría el día de mañana. Así que Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para ir con Hermione (además de no pudo ver a Hermione en todo el día).

En la biblioteca de la escuela estaba ahí Hermione, tenía muchos libros a su alrededor, pero no parecía estar escribiendo nada… el pergamino que tenia al lado no tenía nada escrito en el, Hermione sujetaba la pluma en la mano pero no la movía… seguía hay...

-En estos momentos Harry debe de estar preparándose para ir al partido de _quidditch_, será bueno ir a verlo, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer. No me puedo concentrar desde hace tiempo-pensaba Hermione, saliendo de la biblioteca, no sin antes acomodar todos los libros que había sacado (solo de paseo por que no los ocupo para nada), Hermione caminaba al campo de _quidditch _cuanto mas se acercaba se oía los gritos de las personas que se encontraban reunidas, Gryffindor tenia que ganar este partido si no quedaría descalificados y no podrían ganar la copa.

-Debía de saberlo-pensaba Hermione mientras seguía caminando al campo-este partido es muy importante para Harry… es mas importante que yo… quiero decir el necesitaba su Saeta para ganar este partido mas importante que yo…-Hermione dudo por un momento si debía ir a ver el partido que le había quitado a su mejor amigo, pero había algo que la impulsaba a ir a verlo aunque fuera de lejos… y aunque Harry nunca se enteraría que ella había ido a verlo jugar.

Justo en el momento que Hermione llego al campo de juego, vio que los equipos ya estaban reunidos para empezar también pudo notar, que en Ravenclaw no tenían un buscador si no una buscadora, era una chica, según Hermione era de 4 año, gracias a los binoculares que traía Hermione guardados en su capa, pudo ver la cara de Harry y también observo que se puso rojo al ver a la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

El partido se puso interesante pero Hermione parecía que no notaba que Ravenclaw ya había anotado tres goles, lo cual reducía la puntuación con Gryffindor a cincuenta puntos, Hermione solo veía con mucha atención a esa buscadora y cada que parecía que Harry iba a ir por la snitch esa buscadora se interponía entre Harry y la snitch, y Harry parecía muy complacido en detenerse para no chocar contra esa buscadora. Fue asta que Hermione oye gritar a Wood.

-¡HARRY, NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA COMPORTARSE COMO UN CABALLERO! ¡SI ES NECESARIO TIRARA DE LA ESCOBA!

Hermione pensaba lo mismo mientras veía que la buscadora le sonreía a Harry y este se ponía de nuevo rojo. Fue asta que alguien pasaba por atrás de ella platicando algo de la buscadora cuando Hermione despejo su vista del partido.

-Que te parece… parece que Cho esta haciendo un buen trabajo como buscadora no crees-dijo una chava de Ravenclaw que pasa por ahí.

-Me estas hablando a mi-dijo Hermione.

-Claro a quien mas-contesto al chava-no veo a nadie más por aquí. La estrategia de Cho esta funcionando al perfección.

-¿Qué clase de estrategia? ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-No lo notas evitando que Potter consiga la snitch, Cho sabe bien como atrapar a un hombre ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso… acaso…-decía Hermione algo asustada-quieres decir que esa tal Cho es una _ veela_?

-Asta que lo descubriste… no es una _veela_ completamente… pero aun así tiene algo de ellas, puede hacer que cualquier hombre se enamore de ella… es un arma perfecta contra Potter no crees, nunca antes de había enfrentado a una buscadora y cuando lo hace se enamora de ella. Además de que Potter es solo un niño no sabe distinguir entre amor de verdad y solo una ilusión.

-Se puede saber por que me lo dices a mi, acaso no sabes que yo soy amiga de Harry, puedo decirle.

-Pero en este momento Potter no te ara caso… están enojados… además Potter va a estar cegado por Cho y no te escuchara a ti-la chica de Ravenclaw se va después de decir eso.

-Será verdad esa tal Cho tendrá algo de una _veela_ si es así Harry, no esta enamorado de ella de verdad… GENIAL-no fue asta que Hermione oyó a Lee Jordan comentar algo del partido cuando Hermione dejo de pensar en Cho.

-HARRY POTTER A ATRAPADO LA SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR A GANADO, GRYFFINDOR GANO.

Hermione se volvió para ver a Harry con la Snitch en las manos pero también vio que le estaba dando la mano a Cho, Harry estaba completamente rojo, al parecer Cho todavía no tenía hechizado, ¿por qué? se pregunto Hermione El partido ya termino, ¿por qué? Cho no deja a Harry en paz

Notas: Bueno eso de poner a Cho como una _veela_, no se me ocurrió de pronto (además de que Cho me cae mal) fue la única explicación que tengo que para (en mi fanfic) a Harry le guste Cho así que espero que no les moleste a algunos.


	3. Gryffindor gana la copa de Quidditch

Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban.

Escrito por Sora_15

Capitulo 4. Gryffindor gana la copa de Quidditch.

El partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin era ese mismo día, Harry estaba sumamente nervioso, al entrar al Gran Comedor pudo escuchar los aplausos que venia de la casa de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Después de pasar entre todas las mesas Harry se fue a sentar como no pudo ver a Ron… decidió sentarse junto a Hermione.

-Buenos días-dijo Harry, sentándose al lado de Hermione.

-Buenos días-respondió Hermione, Harry tomo algunas salchichas para empezar a comer.

-Oye Hermione dime, ¿como es que supiste que salí del Castillo?-pregunto algo curiosos Harry.

-Eres demasiado obvio Harry, quien le habría aventado una cubeta de agua a Malfoy-dijo Hermione muy segura de lo que decía-y no había nadie arriba.

-¿Sabías que era yo?-volvió a preguntar a Harry.

-Claro-volvió a decir Hermione muy segura de lo que decía.

En ese momento Harry pensó en preguntarle que hacía con Malfoy "a solas" pero lo reflexiono mejor que ahora que las cosas entre ellos dos iban mejorado para que empeorar las con Malfoy, así que mejor se dedico a seguir desayunando en unos cuantos momentos tendría el partido de Quidditch más importante de toda su vida.

-¿Vas a ir a verme verdad?-pregunto Harry.

-Crees que me lo podría perder-dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Gra… gracias, es muy importante para mi que vayas a verme-dijo Harry sonrojándose levemente.

-¡Buena suerte, Harry!-le gritó Cho Chang. Harry se puso colorado.

-Pero… -empezó a decir Hermione-estoy segura de que es más importante que Chang vaya a verte… veo que la prefieres a ella que a mí-se levanta de la sala.

-No espera Hermione… no es lo que crees-dijo Harry rápidamente para que Hermione no lo malinterpretara.

-Por favor Harry acabo de ver como te pones rojo al verla… estoy seguro de que te gusta ¿verdad?

-Cl… claro… que no-dijo Harry de nuevo colorado, como era su costumbre cada vez que recordaba a Cho.

-¡Mentiroso!-fue lo único que dijo Hermione antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

Wood se acerco a Harry a toda velocidad, casi cegado por las lágrimas, cogió por el cuello a Harry y sollozó en su hombro irrefrenablemente. Harry sintió dos golpes en la espalda cuando Fred y George se acercaron. Luego oyó las voces de Angelina, Alicia y Katie:

-¡Hemos ganado la copa! ¡Hemos ganado la copa!

Atrapado en un abrazo colectivo, el equipo de Gryffindor bajo a tierra con gritos de voz quebrada.

Allí esta Percy, dando saltos como un loco, olvidándose de su dignidad. La profesora McGonagall sollozaba incluso más sonoramente que Wood, y se secaba los ojos con una enorme bandera de Gryffindor. Y allí, abriéndose camino hacia Harry, se encontraban Hermione y Ron. No podían articular palabra.

-Bien hecho Harry- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Harry… -empezó Hermione-es el mejor partido que… -pero tuvo que dejar de hablar por que en menos de lo que se imaginaba Harry estaba abrazándola. Hermione no comprendía la acción de su "amigo" (Harry tampoco lo entendía) solo se pudo poner colorada al mas no poder… mientras Harry la seguía abrazando.

-¡Oye Harry! ¡Ven aquí, por la copa!-le grito Wood a lo lejos, pero al parecer Harry no lo escuchaba.

-Harry... –susurro Hermione al oído de Harry-Wood te habla… para que vayas por la copa.

-Ah… -dijo apartándose un poco de Hermione-yo… siento esto… -dijo colorado (refiriéndose al abrazo).

-No te preocupes-dijo Hermione pasado su mano por el cabello alborotado de Harry-ahora ve por la copa-Harry asintió y fue conducido a las gradas, todo colorado, donde Dumbledore esperaba de pie, con la enorme copa de quidditch.

Si hubiera un dementor por allí… Mientras Wood le pasaba la copa a Harry, sin dejar de sollozar, mientras la elevaba en el aire, Harry pensó que podía materializar al patronus más robusto del mundo.

La fiesta se prolongó todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche, como era de costumbre Fred y George Weasley desaparecieron un par de horas y volvieron con los brazos cargados de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, refrescos de calabaza y bolsas de dulces de Honeydukes. Angelina ya no se molesto en preguntar de donde sacaban todo eso.

-Oye Ron has visto a Hermione-dijo Harry entre la multitud de gente que había.

-No-respondió Ron.

-Yo la vi-dijo Neville incluyéndose en la conversación.

-¿En serio? ¿En donde?-pregunto rapidamente Harry.

-En la biblioteca-dijo burlonamente Ron-ja, ja, ja.

-No… dijo Neville-esta en su habitación con Lavender y Parvati.

-Y que hace ahí… perdiéndose de la fiesta-dijo Ron.

-A mi no me pre…-comenzó Neville, pero no pudo continuar en ese mismo momento Hermione, Lavender y Parvati bajaban por la escaleras con ropa _muggle_ muy atractiva.

-Ya sabemos que estaban haciendo-dijo Ron con la boca abierta

-Aja-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Neville.

-No te parece que las tres se ven geniales-dijo Ron colorado.

-Claro-dijo Harry-pero Hermione se ve mejor-claro que Harry no había visto a Parvati y Lavender, el solo estaba viendo a Hermione. Se había alisado el cabello y traía una falda chica un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y las calcetas la traía abajo, la blusa era blanca si mangas, muy pegada al cuerpo. Hermione noto que Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima y notaba que la estaba viendo de arriba para abajo esto hizo que Hermione se sonrojaba y con el rojo de sus mejillas a Harry le pareció más hermosa aun. Las tres chicas se iban acercando a Harry, Ron y Neville lentamente.

-Hola-dijeron las tres en coro a los chicos que seguían embobados, ellos solo movieron la cabeza en respuesta al saludo de las chicas.

En un rato más la tensión se había ido y los tres platicaban animadamente sentados en los sillones enfrente del fuego (que en ese momento estaba apagado), Neville estaba en el sillón mas pequeño, Ron estaba en el más grande junto a Lavender y Parvati (una a cada lado de Ron), en el siguiente estaban Harry y Hermione juntos, en un sillón un poco más grande que en el que estaba Neville.

-Te gusta como me veo-pregunto tímidamente Hermione a Harry.

-Te ves… mu… muy-Harry sentía que la última palabra no podía salir de su boca y se quedaba atorada en su garganta, aparte de que tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas-te… ves…

-Ya… -dijo Hermione algo molesta-no tienes que decirme que me veo bien si no quieres… solo porque somos amigos…

-No Hermione es solo que… -empezó Harry para poder reparar su error.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que ser amable conmigo si no quieres-se levanto mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras para ir a su habitación, Ron y Neville no lo notaron por que estaban demasiado entretenidos con Parvati y Lavender.

-¡Espera!-dijo Harry levantándose-¡Espera!-se pone delante de Hermione para evitar que suba las escaleras-Hermione escúchame no era lo que tu crees…

-Y que es lo que yo creo… Harry-dijo Hermione enfadada.

-Mira Hermione te ves…

-Harry-lo interrumpió Hermione-¡NO TIENES QUE DECIRLO SI NO QUIERES!-Hermione le siguió gritando cosas parecida a Harry asta que…

-¡TE VES HERMOSA!-grito desesperado Harry.

-Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-pregunto Hermione más calmada.

-Pues te lo dijo ahora… -tratando de calmarse-estas guapísima-Hermione ya no sabía que decir. Hermione estaba sonrojad con la vista puesta en el suelo, por lo que no noto que Harry estaba en la misa situación que ella.

-Bueno… bueno-se escucho decir a Fred a lo lejos-la profesora McGonagall nos a dejado usar un poco de magia para poner algo de ambiente… o música como quieran llamarle.

-Así que chicos-continuo George-escojan a su pareja y a bailar-la música que se oyó fue de esa música rápida-¡A BAILAR!

-¡Oye Hermione!-dijo rápidamente Dean, que estaba cerca de Harry y Hermione-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Ah… es que yo… -Hermione en realidad no quería bailar con el, pero no encontró alguna excusa-esta bi…

-Lo siento Dean-dijo Harry interrumpiendo para que Hermione no terminara de hablar-ella va a bailar conmigo ¿verdad?-le pregunto Harry a una Hermione sorprendida.

-Cla… claro Harry.

-Bueno… vamos… -dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione y llevándola a la pista, que Fred y George había preparado quitando todos los muebles de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione y Harry se dirigieron al centro de la pista donde había un espacio vació para poder bailar cómodamente, ya que muchos alumnos ya se encontraban bailando… algunas de las parejas que Harry podía ver eran Fred y Angelina, George y Alice, Neville y Lavender, Ron y Parvati, también y algo que le sorprendió fue ver Ginny y Collin.

-Gracias por sacarme de ese apuro-dijo Hermione.

-No hay problema… sabes que te ayudo en todo lo que pueda-dijo Harry Además como iba a permitir que bailaras con alguien más que no fuera yo.

Harry y Hermione estaban muy cómodamente bailando música rápida… hasta que de repente se escucho una música lenta, los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, los dos estaban muy nervioso ninguno sabía que hacer, el problema es que ninguno de los dos quería que el otro malinterpretara… si bailaban esa canción juntos.

-Te importa-dijo finalmente Harry dándole la mano a Hermione. Ella dudo por un momento, pero al final le dio la mano a Harry en señal de que aceptaba bailar con él. Mientras Harry se iba acercando a Hermione pensaba Te veo venir junto a mí Hermione acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de Harry No lo voy a dudar más Harry pensaba si Hermione se animo a acercarse tanto a él por que… él no puede y puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione Me estoy arriesgando demasiado Mientras seguían en compás de la música Harry acariciaba el cabello de Hermione Y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tu pasaras. Hermione sentía que esta era la única ocasión en que podría estar cerca de Harry… y que nunca más lo podría tener tan cerca de su cuerpo, así que decidió olvidar al mundo por unos instantes y entregarse por completo al baile, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Harry, mientras este abrazaba con más fuerza a Hermione. Los dos se sentían en las nubes… en un bello sueño del que nunca quieres despertar, pero como todo sueño tiene que terminar en alguna ocasión y la música se estaba acabando. Harry escuchaba cada vez menos la canción y esa canción no quería que terminara. Pero en un momento a otro solo hubo silenció… asta que otra canción sonó.

Harry y Hermione se separaron lentamente, tan lentamente que parecía que ninguno quería apartarse del otro. Ninguno podía decir nada… estaban demasiado nerviosos, sorprendidos y sobre todo sonrojados.

-Gracias por bailar… con… conmigo Harry.

-Cuando quieras.

-Me tengo que ir a dormir… mañana tenemos clases y los exámenes están cerca.

-Si claro… creo que yo también tengo que estudiar un poco… ando un poco mal en algunas pociones-Harry vio a Hermione como daba la vuelta para subir las escaleras y cuando estuvo arriba se voltio para ver de nuevo a Harry que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos embobado. Hermione parecía dudar si debía seguir subiendo… pero al final solo dijo.

-Sabes ya que tu me ayudaste hoy con lo del baile… yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar un poco, cuando quieras ven a mi habitación para estudiar algo-dijo Hermione mientras le gellia el ojo a Harry acompañado con una hermosa sonrisa, y el no pudo más que poner colorado, mientras Hermione seguía subiendo a su habitación.

-A su habitación… ir con ella para estudiar… SOLOS-pensó Harry.

Harry estaba tumbado boca abajo, la fiesta aun seguía por lo que Harry podía escuchar. Pero el ya no tenía ganas de regresar así que prefirió ir a su cama a dormir un rato, justo empezaba a cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto a su mente se le vino a su mente… hace 2 años, antes de enfrentar a Voldemort… recordó algo que había olvidado… antes de eso cuando estaba con Hermione… ella lo abrazo… recordó una pequeña descarga que salía desde el interior de su corazón pero era tan pequeña en ese momento que Harry no la había notado… ahora era un poco más grande, pero no lo suficiente como para que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que realmente era.

-Pero lo que siento por Cho es casi lo mismo que por Hermione-pensaba Harry mientras seguía acostado boca arriba-aunque lo que siento por Cho es algo… en cierto modo diferente… tal vez lo que siento por Hermione es solo amistad… pero una amistad un poco más fuerte algo así como si fuéramos hermanos… si eso debe de ser por Hermione no siento más que una amistad muy fuerte y por Cho creo que es amor… si eso tiene que ser-pensó Harry mientras se quedaba completamente dormido.

Notas:

Que onda como están todos, espero que les este gustado mi fanfic… por que mi me encanta… déjenme sus opiniones para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien por favor.


	4. El escape a Hogsmeade

Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban.

Escrito por Sora_15

Capitulo 3. El escape a Hogsmeade.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, había fiesta parecía que habían ganado la copa de quidditch, solo había alguien en toda la sala que parecía no unirse a la fiesta y Harry lo noto entre tanta multitud.

-Bueno al menos tengo que hacer el intento-pensó-además también tengo que disculparme con ella.

Harry se acerco nuevamente a la mesa en donde estaba Hermione estaba estudiando (esta escena ya se le hacía conocida a Harry) los pies le volvieron a temblar, pero ahora además el corazón se le acelero.

-¿No has venido al partido?-le preguntó.

-Claro que sí-respondió Hermione, con voz curiosamente aguda, sin levanta la vista-Aunque mejor no hubiera ido-pensó-. Y me alegro de que ganamos, y creo que tu lo hiciste muy bien-Sin mencionar a Chang-pero tengo que entregar esto para el lunes-dijo Hermione tratando de evitar a Harry en realidad no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie (y menos con Harry).

-Vamos, Hermione, ven a tomar algo-dijo Harry sin prestar atención de que Hermione se ponía indiferente con el.

-No puedo Harry además tengo que leer cuatrocientas cuarenta y cuatro paginas-contesto Hermione, un poco preocupada de que Harry siguiera insistiendo-Además…-dijo tratando de encontrar alguna excusa, para que Harry dejara de molestarla, de pronto vio a Ron y encontró la excusa perfecta-el no quiere que vaya.

-Y bueno-dijo Harry notando que su cara se ponía roja- por que no estas con… conmigo en lugar de con Ron-Harry estaba decidido a que Hermione se uniera a la fiesta, pero Hermione no contesto, tomo un libro y se levanto con dirección a la puerta donde estaba la Dama Gorda-¿a dónde vas Hermione?

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a dejar este libro, en un momento regreso.

Harry vio como Hermione se encaminaba a la salida y luego la vio desaparecer, así que volvió con Ron…

-¿Qué tanto platicabas con ella?-le dijo Ron en seguida de que Harry se sentó junto a el.

-Nada… solo la intente convérsenla de que se uniera a la fiesta.

-JA… de seguro que te dijo "Es que tengo muchos deberes"-dijo imitando la voz de Hermione- sabes que Harry, ella no sabe como divertirse… que bueno que ya no estamos con ella por que de seguro ahora estaríamos en la biblioteca… ja.

-Ya Ron no digas esas cosas… en el fondo se que tú también la extrañas.

-Que yo "también" la extraño, más bien tú la extrañas… ¿verdad?

-Que… yo… bueno-dijo Harry sonrojándose-claro que la extraño… ella es mi amiga al igual que la tuya.

-Asta que ella no se disculpe por lo que su gato le hizo a _Scabbers_.

-Eres un testarudo Ron…

Pasaron 10 minutos desde que Hermione se fue… y Harry solo miraba hacia donde estaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda para verla regresar de nuevo, pero no aparecía por ningún lado… 15 minutos Harry comenzaba a preocuparse por Hermione… 20 minutos…

-Ya no aguanto-dijo Harry repentinamente.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Me asustaste-dijo Ron, algo sorprendido-¿Qué es lo que ya no aguantas?

-Es que Hermione ya se tardo y dijo que solo iba a dejar un libro a la biblioteca.

-Ya sabes como es ella de seguro se quedo leyendo algún libro "liguero".

-No se pero… hay algo que me esta molestando… voy a ir a ver si Hermione esta bien… en un momento regreso-dijo Harry mientras el también atravesaba la pintura de la Dama Gorda.

Harry caminaba despacio tratando de hacer el menor ruido, ya era muy noche y si lo atrapaban estaría en problemas… fue acercándose a la biblioteca. Oyó unas voces cerca por donde esta la biblioteca, inmediatamente reconoció la voz de Hermione hablando con alguien más.

-Bueno Granger solo tienes que hacer eso y el trato quedara terminado.

-No… no quiero hacerlo-dijo Hermione se oía que claramente tenía miedo y Harry estuvo a punto de salir a ver que pasaba pero la otra voz volvió a hablar.

-Anda que te cuesta es solo un sacrificio y te regresare tú…

-¡NUNCA!-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-Pues aunque no quieras yo lo voy a hacer.

-Aléjate-dijo Hermione, al momento que Harry vio el peligro salio para ver que pasaba, lo que vio fue algo que no se espero los libros de Hermione estaban tirados en el suelo y Hermione estaba apoyada contra la pared por que alguien la tenía atrapada e iba acercando sus labios a los de Hermione. Harry no vio quien era la otra persona solo se lanzo contra ellos y aparto de un puñetazo a la persona que estaba con Hermione.

-Hermione estas bien-dijo Harry extremadamente preocupado por ella.

-Si gracias… Harry-Hermione estaba asustada y llorando, así que se aferro a Harry en un tierno abrazo.

-No… hay de que… Hermione-dijo Harry algo nervioso, pero su nerviosismo pronto de esfumo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la persona a la que había golpeado.

-Potter… me las vas a pagar-dijo Malfoy tocando su mejilla completamente roja (por el golpe de Harry).

-¿Malfoy?-dijo Harry al darse cuenta de quien estaba con Hermione-¿qué haces tu aquí? ¿Y con Hermione?

-A eso no te importa son cosas entre ella y yo-dijo levantándose del suelo-¿verdad Granger?-pero Hermione no respondió nada seguía abrazada de Harry, Malfoy se acerco a donde estaba Hermione intento tomarla del brazo pero Harry la aparto de sus manos.

-Déjala en paz… no voy a permitir que tu ni nadie se le acerque… entendiste.

-Parece que la proteges demasiado no es así Potter… parece que no quieres que nadie se hacer que a tu querida _sangre sucia_…

-Largarte de aquí Malfoy-dijo Harry, quería hablar con Hermione de lo que estaba pasando pero por nada del mundo quería que Malfoy estuviera hay escuchando la conversación.

-¿Y si no quiero que vas a hacer?-dijo desafiantemente Malfoy.

-Quieres que te deje la otra mejilla igual, te parece una buena razón para irte-en la cara de Malfoy podía notar algo de temor, pensó que en aquel momento nadie podía llegar para ayudarlo.

-Esta bien por esta vez Potter… pero ya veras me vengare-dijo Malfoy… retirándose del lugar. Cuando por fin Malfoy estuvo lejos de la visa de Harry y Hermione (quien seguía sujetando a Harry).

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso Hermione? ¿Por qué estabas con Malfoy? ¿De que trato hablaban? ¿Por… por… por que-a Harry le costaba mucho hacer la siguiente pregunta-por que… te… i… iba a besar?

Para Hermione eran demasiadas preguntas y todas ella no podía responderlas… eran un secreto que tenía que seguir así por mucho tiempo, Hermione sabía que si no le decía todo a Harry el se molestaría de nuevo con ella, pero tal vez era lo mejor.

-No puedo decírtelo Harry-dijo Hermione al final, aunque todavía tenía abrazado a Harry y con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Pero ¿por qué? si Malfoy te hizo algo dímelo… veras que yo arreglare todo… en serio dime que te pasa-dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de Hermione-solo dime que te hizo y yo lo arreglare… hago lo que quieras solo por ti.

Hermione levanto la vista y de nuevo pudo ver esos ojos verde brillando con tal intensidad que le parecía irresistibles, por su parte Harry pudo ver fijamente, por primera vez en su vida, los ojos café claro de Hermione… y aunque en otras ocasiones le habían parecido bonitos, en este momento le parecía hermosos, la mas lindo que había visto en su vida, y todo eso combinado con la cara de tristeza que tenía Hermione… era un visión hermosa, Harry noto que de inmediato se había puesto rojo… pero Hermione no lo noto, ella esta sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, se esta haciendo muy tarde y Fich podría regañarnos-dijo Hermione intentando separarse de Harry. Pero a Harry que le importaba si Fich venía en ese momento… nada le importaba solo Hermione, así que no quería soltarla…

-Harry por favor… vamonos-volvió a decir Hermione con voz suplicante. En ese momento Harry la vio tan preocupada, tan vulnerable, que no pudo resistirse a su petición.

-Esta bien vamonos.

Harry estaba en su cuarto lo que había pasado hace unos momentos no se quietaba de su cabeza, por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza, aunque lo de Malfoy no era lo que realmente le preocupaba (era una de sus tantas preocupaciones pero no la más importante) lo que le angustiaba era que hace un momento cuando se estaba peleando con Malfoy no sentía el enojo, que había sentido siempre cuando se enfrentaba a Malfoy, si no por el contrario estaba sumergido en el abrazo de Hermione…

-Por que en lugar de odio hacia Malfoy sentía… una paz que me invadía por todo el cuerpo… en mi vida había sentido algo así-Harry estaba tratando de recordar en que otro lugar había sentido eso pero… no lograba recordar nada parecido-no logro recordar nada parecido… absolutamente nada-y con esos pensamientos que seguían atormentándole la cabeza se quedo profundamente dormido.

Después de la visita a la casa de Hagrid (en donde les había comentado lo triste que estaba Hermione de perderlos) y también después de haber planeado ir a Hogsmeade, Harry estaba preparando la capa de invisibilidad el viernes por la noche, para el día siguiente llevarla y escaparse a Hogsmeade… y mientras la guardaba recordaba a cada rato a Hermione, en realidad ella estaba preocupada por el ¿por qué? no le va a pasar nada, solo quiero ir a divertirme un poco además ¿qué me importa si Hermione no quiere que valla? Se repetía una y otra vez, cuando termino de acomodar la capa se fue a dormir, para esperar el día del sábado. Estuvo un rato sin poder dormir, al parecer su conciencia lo estaba atormentando.

El sábado por la mañana, Harry metió en la mochila la capa invisible, guardó en el bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y bajó a desayunar con los otros. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo con suspicacia, pero él evitaba su mirada un poco sonrojado de que la chica lo estuviera viendo tan fijamente. Giro la cabeza para mirar a otro lado y hay se encontró con Cho, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, y Harry se puso mas rojo de lo que ya estaba. En verdad sentía algo por Cho, algo que nunca había experimentado. Cho lo saludo con la mano dedicándole una sonrisa, Harry con mucho esfuerzo sonrió también… Hermione al ver aquello dejo de observar a Harry Si el quiere ir a Hogsmeade… pues que vaya que me tiene que importar a mi pensaba Hermione, aunque en el fondo seguía preocupada de que Harry se escapara… por un momento pensó que quedarse en Hogwarts para evitar que Harry saliera pero… tenía algo que hacer en Hogsmeade le había prometido a alguien que ira y no podía faltar por nada del mundo.

Mientras Ron y Harry (bajo la capa invisible este último) salían de la tienda de Zonko, Ron estaba contado el dinero que le sobraba para ver que podía comprar con ello, Harry estaba viendo a todos lados para ver si por algún lado podía ver a Cho, pero en lugar de ver a Cho… Harry pudo vislumbrar a Hermione a lo lejos… Harry tenía ganas de ir con ella para hacerle algo de compañía… pero pronto recapacito y solo se acerco un poco a ella… cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que no estaba tan sola como el había pensando… sino que estaba con Malfoy. Harry se acerco aun más para poder ver de qué estaban hablando…

-No te alegra el haber venido Granger-dijo Malfoy.

-Tú que crees… hubiera preferido quedarme y lo sabes bien-le respondió Hermione en tono seco.

-Ya lo se… te hubiera encantado quedarte en el castillo con tus libros… o ¿con Potter?... no tienes que pensar en el mientras estamos aquí… que te parece si continuamos con lo que dejamos pendiente en la biblioteca antes de que Potter hubiera llegado-dijo Malfoy acercando sus labios a los de Hermione.

-Tengo que hace algo-pensó Harry.

-Aléjate Malfoy-dijo Hermione de pronto.

-Ya conoces el trato Hermione… solo haz todo lo que yo te pida…-Hermione cerro los ojos como aceptando la condiciones que Malfoy le ponía.

-No quiero hacerlo… no quiero-pensaba Hermione mientras Malfoy se acercaba más y más… pero antes de que algo más pasara de arriba le cayo una cubeta de agua encima de Malfoy… cuando Malfoy pudo recuperarse voltio arriba para ver de donde podía haber venido pero no había nada…

-Que demonios paso aquí-dijo Malfoy.

Hermione se imaginaba que había pasado… pero no quería pensar que Harry… el… no claro que él no podía ser… pero tenía la capa de invisibilidad…

-Hay demonios tendré que dejarte Granger… voy a cambiarme al menos que quieras venir conmigo-dijo Malfoy.

-Nunca... adiós-dijo Hermione marchándose lejos de la vista de Malfoy.

Solo había una persona en ese lugar que sabía lo que había pasado (aunque nosotros no lo imaginemos) Harry era el único que sabía… y por dentro de la capa se reía discretamente para que nadie lo notara… mientras también pensaba en seguir a Hermione para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada, estaba pensando tanto en Hermione que ni cuenta se dio que casi choca contra Cho.

Harry no se atrevió a mirar a Snape al salir del despacho. Él, Ron y Lupin hicieron todo el camino hasta el vestíbulo sin hablar. Luego Harry se volvió a Lupin.

-Señor profesor, yo…

-No quiero disculpas-dijo Lupin. Echó una mirada al vestíbulo vacío y bajó la voz-. Da la casualidad de que sé que este mapa fue confiscado por el señor Filch hace muchos años. Sí, sé que es un mapa-dijo ante los asombrados Harry y Ron-. No quiero saber cómo ha caído en sus manos. Me asombra, sin embargo, que no lo entregaran, especialmente después de lo sucedido en la última ocasión en que un alumno dejó por ahí información relativa al castillo. No te lo puedo devolver, Harry.

Harry ya lo suponía, y quería explicarse.

-¿Por qué pensó Snape que me lo habían dado los fabricantes?

-Porque… porque los fabricantes de estos mapas habrían querido sacarte del colegio. Habrían pensado que era muy divertido.

-¿Los conoce?-dijo Harry impresionado.

-Nos hemos visto-dijo Lupin lacónicamente. Miraba a Harry más serio que nunca-. No esperes que te vuelva a encubrir, Harry-dijo Lupin marchándose… no sin antes despedirse de Hermione que estaba hay observando todo desde hace un rato.

-¿Has venido a darte gusto?-le preguntó Ron cuando se detuvo la muchacha-. ¿O acabas de delatarnos?-pero Hermione no le presto atención a Ron.

-Saliste verdad ¿cómo pudiste Harry?-empezó a decir Hermione-no puedo creer que no te tomes en serio a Sirus Black. Harry entiende que tus padres dieron su vida para que tú siguieras vivo, y tú les correspondes muy mal… cambiando su sacrificio por una bolsa de artículos de bromas-Harry se sintió peor que en el despacho de Snape.

-Solo has venido a decirnos eso-dijo Ron-si era eso ya puedes marcharte.

-No-respondió Hermione. Había sacado de entre sus cosas una carta y su mano empezó a temblar-. Sólo creí que debían saberlo. Hagrid ha perdido el caso. Van a ejecutar a _Buckbeak_.


	5. El trabajo de Pociones

Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban.  
Escrita por Sora_15   
Capitulo 5. El trabajo de Pociones  
  
-Hay no entiendo nada-grito Ron de pronto en medio de la biblioteca, por lo cual todos voltearon a verlo.   
-Sshh-lo callo rápidamente Harry-recuerda que estamos en la biblioteca.   
-Ya lo se pero mira quien va a entender estas pociones de Snape-dijo Ron enfadado-lo malo es que si no las llevamos nos va a reprobar.   
-No nos queda mas que seguir intentando-Harry se quedo pensando un rato- sabes pensándolo bien si no estuvieras enojado con Hermione ya hubiéramos terminado con esto.   
-Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con eso-dijo Ron enfadado al igual que cada vez que Harry le recordaba que estaban enojados con Hermione-te dije que ella tiene la culpa y no le voy a pedir ayuda... eso sería como... como herir mi orgullo personal... así que mejor me voy... a lo mejor Percy sabe algo-dijo Ron tomando sus libros y saliendo de la biblioteca.   
-Ay-pensó Harry-para que vaya a pedirle ayuda a Percy en lugar de disculparse con Hermione eso quiere decir que el orgullo de Ron debe de ser tan grande como todo Hogwarts... que niño.   
-Hola Harry-dijo una voz amable y dulce que saco a Harry de sus pensamientos.   
-Ah, hola Hermione, oye Hermione me puedes ayudar con esto-Hermione se agacho y le hecho una hojeada a las hojas de Harry. -Bueno es algo complicado, aunque debo añadir que yo ya la termine y...   
-Bueno pero me puedes ayudar-dijo Harry interrumpiendo por que si no la detenía iba a seguir diciéndole muchas cosas.... pero nada de pociones.   
-Claro. pero ahorita tengo prisa que tal que nos vemos... en mi habitación te espero en la noche.   
-¿En tu ha... habi... habitación?-dijo algo sonrojado ante la idea de estar con Hermione en su habitación-y van a estar Lavender y Parvati ¿verdad?- pregunto esperando que la respuesta de Hermione fuera un si claro, como crees que nos íbamos a quedar solos Harry.   
-Mmm... No lo se... puedo que si... pero creo que tenían planes-dijo Hermione muy tranquila.   
-A bueno entonces nos vemos a las ocho para que me ayudes con pociones.   
-Hay Harry Potter le estas pidiendo ayuda a ella cuando me lo puedes pedir a mi.   
En ese momento Harry levanto la vista y vio a Cho... hablándole a él... Cho nunca antes le había hablado de frente... solo lo saludaba de ves en cuando.   
-A... bueno... es... que... Her... Hermione es la mas inteligente de la clase Cho- dijo Harry completamente rojo.   
-Pero yo soy un año mas grande que ella y te puedo ayudar mejor-dijo Cho acercándose a Harry hasta el limite de que casi lo tira de la silla-anda acepta mi ayuda.   
-Será mejor que te vallas con ella Harry-dijo Hermione saliendo de golpe de la biblioteca.   
-Y bien Harry que dices-volvió a decir Cho-deja a ese ratón de la biblioteca.   
-Bueno... supongo que... esta... bi...  
  
  
  
Hermione iba por los pasillos de Hogwarts llorando... sabía muy bien por que Harry actuaba así cuando estaba cerca de Chang... pero aun así le dolía... sabía que si le contaba a Harry lo que ella sabía acerca de Chang el nunca le iba a creer... y eso era lo que más le dolía que Harry nunca le creería.   
-Oye Hermione esperame-le grito alguien desde atrás.   
Hermione se voltio para ver quien era y se sorprendió de ver quien era.   
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Chang?-pregunto Hermione enfadada.   
-Bueno si estaba... pero... quería hablar contigo.   
-De que... -dijo secamente Hermione.   
-¿Si me vas a ayudar con Pociones?-pregunto implorando que la respuesta fuera "Sí".   
-Pero y Chang elle te iba a ayudar.   
-Si... pero quiero que tu me ayudes le dije que mejor... me ayudaras tu...   
Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Harry Potter había rechazado a Cho Chang para ir con ella... había preferido a Hermione Granger en lugar de la chica más linda de todo Hogwarts.   
-Harry te sientes bien es en serio lo que me estas diciendo-pregunto Hermione muy intrigada-¿Por qué rechazaste la ayuda de Chang?   
-Bueno pasaron algunas cosas-dijo Harry sonrojándose.   
-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Hermione notando el rubor de Harry esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta, pero todas pensó Hermione no le iba a agradar si Chang estaba dentro de ellas.   
-Solo cosas Hermione-dijo tímidamente-mejor dime si me vas a ayudar a estudiar-dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema.   
-Como te dije antes ven a mi habitación alrededor de las nueve de la noche.   
-Bien te veo a las nueve, adiós-dijo corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca.  
  
  
  
Mientras Hermione se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor.   
-Por que Harry se regreso a la biblioteca-pensaba Hermione-de seguro que se iba a encontrar de nuevo con Chang.... ya me lo imagino pidiéndole que le ayude tal vez a otra hora... ya sabía que Harry nunca dejaría a esa tipa.  
  
  
  
La noche se había apoderado de Hogwarts, mientras un chico de cabello alborotado esperaba impaciente que dieran las nueve, mientras preparaba los pergaminos, y las plumas para ir a estudiar.   
-Lo que ocurrió hoy fue extraño-pensaba Harry mientras tomaba la tinta con cuidado para no tirarla-primero Cho luego Hermione ahora no entiendo que me pasa... por que rechace la ayuda de Cho-mientras su mente de Harry se volvía a proyectar lo que había pasado esta tarde con Cho.   
Justo después de que Hermione se marcho de la biblioteca.   
-Y bien Harry que dices-volvió a decir Cho-deja a ese ratón de biblioteca.   
-Bueno... supongo que... esta... bi...-pero Harry no podía terminar esa última frase no por pena y el lo sabía muy bien... en su mente vagaba alguien mas que no lo dejaba continuar.   
-Bien eso lo tomare como un si-dijo Cho entusiasmada, pero en ese momento en la mente de Harry se formo la imagen de una persona y repentinamente dijo:   
-¡NO!-dijo rápidamente Harry.   
-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Cho sorprendida-creo que no te escuche bien.   
-Perdona dije que... no... es que...   
-No puedo creer que rechaces mi ayuda-dijo Cho sorprendida y luego después de un rato dijo-no me digas que es por esa tal Granger-Harry se quedo callado con la cabeza agachada-es por ella.   
-No... es por... -por que es Harry... ¿por qué? pensaba para si mismo Harry-no lo se es... solo que. mejor luego platicamos-dijo Harry corriendo para salir de la biblioteca.   
-Eso fue lo que paso... aun no me lo explico por que deje a Cho plantada era la perfecta oportunidad para estar mas tiempo con ella... pero es que... recordé a Hermione... no entiendo estos sentimientos que nacen en mí... luego cuando salí de la biblioteca vi a Hermione caminando tan sola. que sin pensarlo la llame para estar con ella... y en ese momento me vino a la mente de nuevo preguntarle si quería estudiar conmigo... además tengo que verla para asegurarme de que es verdad lo que siento.   
Con estas últimas palabras Harry sale de su habitación revisando llevar todo lo que necesita.  
  
  
  
Mientras algo mas pasaba en la recamara de las chicas. Lavender y Parvati estaban por salir de ahí.   
-Pero no se pueden ir-suplicaba Hermione.   
-Tenemos que irnos después de lo que nos contaste-dijo Parvati picaramente.   
-Si tenemos que dejarte para que tengas tu cita en completa libertad- completo Lavender.   
-No es una cita-decía Hermione completamente roja-Harry solamente va a venir a estudiar... nada más.   
-Eso es lo que tu crees Hermione, pero es que debiste de ver con que ojos te veía cuando estaban bailando la otra noche-dijo Lavender-se ve que te quiere mucho.   
-Yo diría que demasiando-dijo Parvati-así que nosotras nos vamos...-abrieron la puerta y-mira Hermione tu príncipe azul ya esta aquí afuera.   
-Pero Harry. que haces afuera-dijo Lavender acercándose a el-pasa por favor...-lo tomo de la mano y lo hace pasar a la habitación-tienes esperando a tu novia desde hace horas-y empuja a Harry delante de Hermione.   
-Ah. hola Hermione-dijo Harry sonrojándose con algo de dificultad.   
-Hola-dijo Hermione en la misma situación que Harry.   
-Pero mira que lindos se ven los dos juntos Lavender-dijo Parvati en tono de broma-estas de acuerdo conmigo a que ellos dos son la pareja perfecta.   
-Claro todo el mundo piensa lo mismo-respondió Lavender.   
-Oigan ustedes dos déjense de tonterías. Harry y yo solo somos amigos-fue a la defensiva Hermione completamente roja, por tener que oír ese tipo de comentarios y más por que tenía a Harry al lado.   
-Bien... bien ya nos vamos... no tienes por que gritar-dijo tranquilamente Lavender saliendo de la habitación con Parvati a su lado. -Pero yo no dije que-demasiado tarde Parvati ya había cerrado la puerta-se fueran-dijo Hermione-y bien Harry ¿con que te gustaría empezar?-preguntó Hermione, tratando de apartar el sonrojamiento de su rostro.   
-Bueno mira hay una poción que no entiendo-dijo Harry sacando el pergamino- es que me falta un ingrediente para finalizar el contenido de la poción reductora-continuo Harry-ya sabes esa que te reduce alguna parte del cuerpo como la cabeza o el pie.   
-Si ya se que ingrediente te falta... bueno para empezar la respuesta esta el libro Hierbas mágicas a través del tiempo.   
-¿Supongo que tu tienes el libro?-pregunto Harry-¿verdad?   
-No... lo acabo de regresar a la biblioteca no pensé que lo fuéramos a utilizar...   
-Bueno vamos por el. todavía es temprano-dijo Harry mirando su reloj.   
-Claro-contesto Hermione... levantándose con rumbo a la salida, y antes de que abriera la puerta Harry se adelante para el abrirla y dejarla pasar- vaya por fin te comportas como un hombre, Harry-Harry tenía la cabeza agachada algo sonrojado.   
Después de que salieron de la habitación de las chicas vieron a Parvati y Lavender sentadas enfrente del fuego... con un ejemplar de la revista Corazón de bruja.   
-Mira este Test para saber si estas enamorado de verdad-decía Parvati emocionada con la revista en las manos.   
Pero en ese momento Lavender vio a Hermione y Harry, bajar de las escaleras.   
-¿Qué... tan pronto terminaron con su cita?-dijo Lavender.   
-Te dije que no es una cita-respondió Hermione-solo vamos a la biblioteca por un libro.   
-Ah. pero no te enojes, pero... antes de que se vayan-dijo Lavender, viendo la revista-queríamos preguntarte algo Harry-le quito la revista a Parvati y se fue directamente al lado de Harry en ese momento Parvati comprendió que iba a hacer Lavender-Oye Harry te sonrojas ¿cuándo ves o piensas en Hermione?-preguntó Lavender leyendo la revista.   
Harry ante tal pregunta no pudo decir nada más que ponerse rojo y para su mala suerte Lavender y Parvati lo notaron.   
-Esa pregunta afirmativa-dijo rápidamente Parvati.   
-La siguiente. ¿has tenido algún sueño raro entre tu y Hermione?-dijo picadamente Lavender.   
-Oye esa no viene-dijo Parvati sorprendía de tal pregunta.   
-Ya lo se pero tenía curiosidad-dijo Lavender.   
-Bueno ahora si la que sigue-continuo Parvati-te molesta que otro chico este al lado de Hermione.   
Harry en ese momento se le vino repentinamente a la mente la imagen de Malfoy y Hermione juntos... y le entro una rabia que estaba concentrándose en sus puños los cuales los tenía apretados (como dispuesto a lanzar un golpe si llegaba a ver a Malfoy por ahí). Y de nuevo para su mala suerte Lavender y Parvati lo vieron.   
-Otra afirmativa-dijo ahora Lavender.   
-Y ahora...- continuo Parvati pero.   
-¡Ya déjenlo en paz!-grito Hermione que no había dicho nada desde hace un rato-tenemos que irnos... si no van a cerrar la biblioteca-dijo tomando de la mano a Harry.   
-Ya viste Hermione se puso celosa-dijo Lavender.   
-No te preocupes Hermione no queremos quitártelo solo le hacíamos unas preguntas para ver si estaba enamorado de ti-continuo Parvati.   
-Déjense de tonterías-dijo Hermione saliendo de la sala común-hay siempre tienen que estar molestando-repetía Hermione mientras caminaba por el pasillo.   
-Si-era lo único que Harry durante todo el camino, estaba completamente rojo y al parecer Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que tenía a Harry tomado de la mano, a Harry esto no lo molestaba en lo mas mínimo... todo lo contrario... la mano de Hermione era pequeña y calida.   
-Bien llegamos-dijo Hermione de repente enfrente de la gran puerta de la biblioteca. Hermione entro en la biblioteca soltando la mano de Harry y al parecer de Harry. Hermione solo entro en la biblioteca y salio rápidamente con el libro indicado en las manos. A Harry no le sorprendió al parecer estar tanto en la biblioteca se sabía ya donde estaba cada libro... y bueno esa era su manera de ser y así le gustaba.   
-Bien Harry ya esta listo, podemos regresar.   
-Claro, vamonos-contesto Harry.   
Al ir caminando por el pasillo de nuevo ahora a Harry se la asía eterno, al parecer no tenía final. Solo hasta que Hermione pregunto algo.   
-¿Y como te va con Chang?

* * *

Y bien dijanme que les parece por favor dejenme un review


	6. Harry y Hermione discuten

Hace años que no escribia ya lo se pero es que casi nadie me deja review, ya hasta habia dejado esta fanfic en el olvido solo ayer volvi a escribirlo. Espero que les guste este capitulo y si les gusta dejenme un review para continuarlo.

Lis*Jade-Lavigne  
Si a mi tampoco me gustan las historias de Ron/Hermione, aunque si te fijas aqui en fanfiction.net hay mas Harry/Hermione que Ron/Hermione eso me da mucho gusto quiere decir que hay mas personas que les gusta Hr/H.  
Bueno respecto a la ortografia intentare mejorarla, es que la reviso con la computadora y asi sale bueno lo checare, y los capitulos ya los acomode espero que te guste mejor asi.  
  
**Muchas gracias por tu reviewer**

Diel  
Que bueno que te gusten los H/Hr a mi tambien me parece que son la mejor pareja, y Sirus a mi tambien me gusta no mucho... pero me agrada... ademas de que pienso que el mejor libro de Harry Potter es El Prisionero de Azkaban.  
  
**Muchas gracias por tu reviewer**

kandra  
Mmm... que sera lo que se trae Draco, pronto lo averiguaran todos... Los celos son algo hermoso y odioso, habeses los celos pueden ayudarte a ver muchas cosas si les prestas atención, no como en mi historia Harry ni se da cuenta de que esta celoso pero bueno ya veremos que pasa mas adelante, y como ya dije de la ortografía intentare mejorarla pero es que lo que hago es revisarla con la computadora y ya...  
  
**Muchas gracias por tu reviewer**

Padma Relena  
Yo dijo lo mismo que tu la mejor pareja la mas linda y tierna es Harry y Hermione, y hablando de Cho hay como me cae mal que deje a mi lindo Harry en paz  
  
**Muchas gracias por tu reviewer**

Hikaru Ceres  
Me agrada mucho que te haya gustado, pronto subire la actualizacion  
  
**Muchas gracias por tu reviewer**

KaroLynA SiLveR dE FeLTon  
Pronto lo continuara no te desesperes, oye queria decirte algo me encantan tus fanfics sobre todo el de "Harry Potter y La Sortija de Lumiruk" esta genial me encantaria que lo continuaras y tambien me gusta el de "Dejate llevar" escribes muy bien con la que mas estoy desesperada por leer la continuacion es de La Sortija de Lumiruk  
  
**Muchas gracias por tu reviewer**

Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban.  
Escrita por Sora_15  
Capitulo 6. Harry y Hermione discuten.

-¿Que… Cho?-pregunto un desconcertado Harry-¿Qué tiene que ver ella ahorita?-pregunto nuevamente poniéndose rojo.

-Solo era una pregunta, para hacer platica-contesto simplemente Hermione.

-Bueno… Cho es una chava muy linda… pero…-decía con dificultad Harry-no entiendo a que te refieres.

-Me refiero a ¿qué si le vas a pedir ayuda también para estudiar a ella?-pregunto fríamente Hermione.

-Pero si te dije que a ella le dije que no-dijo Harry resaltando en "no".

-Entonces por que regresaste a la biblioteca después de hablar conmigo-dijo enojada Hermione, Harry estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando Hermione hablo de nuevo-si de seguro fuiste a decirle "No te preocupes Cho… y me quite a esa chica… ya puedo estudiar contigo" si ya te ima…-pero no pudo continuar… Harry tenía una de sus manos en la boca de Hermione.

-Por favor escúchame un momento-dijo Harry quitando su mano de la boca de Hermione y poniéndola en su hombro-lo que paso fue que se me quedaron mis libros en la biblioteca… digo no podía dejarlos ahí-dijo rápidamente ante la cara de asombro de Hermione.

-¿Y crees que te voy a creer ese cuento?-dijo enfadada-¿No podías inventarte algo mejor?

-Hermione… no estoy inventando nada… es verdad en serio.

-De todas maneras… a mí que me importa si también estudias con Chang-dijo Hermione quitando el brazo de Harry de su hombro.

-Claro que te importa-dijo Harry, haciendo que Hermione se detuviera.

-Por habría de importarme-contesto enojada Hermione.

-Estas celosa-dijo Harry casi sin pensar, en realidad no sabia si Hermione estaría celosa… solo lo dijo-si… no te gusta que pase tiempo con Cho.

-Por favor Harry… por que motivo tendría que estarlo.

-No lo se… eso tendrías que preguntártelo tu ¿no crees?... te enojas mucho cuando hablo de lo linda que es Cho.

-Si a esas vamos tu también te enojabas cuando estaba con Malfoy-contesto Hermione-¿En ese caso tu también estabas celoso?

-Claro que no…-dijo Harry nervioso-eso… eso… es diferente… no tiene nada que ver con celos.

-No es diferente Harry y tú bien lo sabes… si yo estoy celosa de Chang, tú también lo estabas de Malfoy.

-Ya te dije que no… a mi me gusta Cho… nada más ella-dijo Harry de una manera en que trataba más de convencerse a si mismo que a Hermione-tu eres solo una amiga… nada más eso…

-¿Sola una amiga?-pensaba Hermione-solo eres eso para Harry, Hermione eres solo una amiga que le ayuda en las materias, con las tareas… solo una amiga y nada mas… mejor acostúmbrate… nunca vas a llegar a ser más que eso…

-¿Hermione? Oye responde-dijo Harry preocupado Hermione se había quedado parada un rato sin hablar y sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Que… a Harry… lo mejor es que nos vayamos mañana empezamos con los exámenes y tienes que estudiar bien esa poción si no Snape te va a reprobar-dijo Hermione tratando de evitar la mirada de Harry.

-Claro… claro-dijo simplemente Harry mientras caminaba con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

Al día siguiente durante los exámenes, el último era el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry obtuvo una perfecta calificación, Ron lo hizo bien hasta llegar al _hinkypunk_ y Hermione llego asta el _Boggart _pero al llegar ahí salio corriendo diciendo a todos que había visto a la profesora McGonagall diciéndole que la habían suspendido en todas las materias.

-¿Hermione estas bien?-preguntaba Harry a cada rato.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien… solo me…

-Te asustantes-completo Ron tratando de no reírse demasiado-como es posible que eso te haya asustado Hermione

-Bueno si me asuste es mi problema… si Ron deja de reírte-dijo Hermione enfadada.

-Ya Ron déjala en paz-dijo Harry-ninguno de nosotros nos burlamos de que no te gustan las arañas-al escuchar esto Ron dejo de reírse.

-Esta bien… saben tengo que prepararme para el examen de Adivinación será mejor que me vaya.

-Te preocupa un examen Ron no estarás enfermo-dijo Hermione.

-Claro que no… solo que no quiero tener que repetir esa materia… es horrible-dijo Ron-y tu Harry deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Si claro… luego te alcanzo, además no tienes que hacer mucho en adivinación solo invéntate unas cuantas cosas desastrosas-dijo convencido Harry, luego Ron partió con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

-En verdad Hermione, ¿estas bien? Te ves un poco pálida-preguntó el Gryffindor, algo preocupado. La cara de Hermione se notaba más impresión que miedo.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien Harry, nada por lo que debas preocuparte-aunque su voz se escuchaba algo alterada e impresionada, Harry no creía que solo por ver que el _Boggart_ se convirtió en la profesora McGonagall ella estaría así. Y le preocupaba mucho que Hermione no confiara en el para decirle lo que realmente vio en el examen.

-Hermione dime la verdad, ¿qué viste cuando te enfrentaste al _Boggart_?

Hermione se quedo un momento pensando, y Harry pensó que estaba recordando cuando enfrento al _Boggart_.

-Ya te lo dije Harry solo vi a la profesora McGonagall, ¿por qué habría de mentirte?

-No lo se, tal vez por que no me tienes confianza-dijo Harry algo molesto, en verdad le molestaba que Hermione no confiara en el-dime, en verdad ¿me tienes confianza?

-Claro que sí, Harry eres mi mejor amigo… por que no habría de tenerte confianza.

Solo amigos… ¿por qué me molesta que me considere su mejor amigo? Tiene que darme alegría de que me considere a mi su mejor amigo, en vez de a Ron pensaba Harry mientras Hermione caminaba en dirección al castillo ¿por qué?, bueno si somos amigos

-Oye Hermione esperame-grito Harry, mientras corría al lado de Hermione.

-Y dime Harry ¿cómo te fue en tu examen de pociones?-preguntó interesada.

-Muy bien, y todo gracias a tu ayuda. Me salvaste la vida si hubiera reprobado Snape hubiera estado feliz, pero como lo hice tan bien no tuvo motivos para molestarme en esa clase, te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi. Siempre estas cuando más te necesito, eres alguien muy valiosa para mí y si algún día te llegara a perder no sabría que hacer, mi vida no tendría el mismo sentido. Eres la persona que más aprecio, te quiero mucho Hermy.

-Yo también te quiero, Harry-contestó Hermione sonrojada, pero pensó que ese "te quiero" era solo como amigos-¿oye y desde cuando Hermy?

-Me pareció que se oía algo lindo, ¿te puedo llamar así? O ¿prefieres que te siga diciendo Hermione?-preguntó Harry algo interesado en su respuesta.

-La manera en que más te guste a ti-contestó Hermione-¿cómo te gusta decirme?

-Prefiero llamarte Hermy, se oye más lindo-le dijo Harry algo sonrojado.

-Bueno entonces, puedes llamarme así, yo también creo que se oye mas lindo-le contestó Hermione también algo sonrojada.

Harry estaba releyendo la carta que le había mandado su padrino Sirus Black hace solo unos momento junto con una nueva lechuza para Ron.

-Harry, por favor ya deja de leer esa carta-le reclamo su mejor amigo-que piensas leerla hasta que lleguemos a la estación King´s Cross.

-Lo siento, Ron, pero es que... me emociona el hecho de tener un padrino, además era el mejor amigo de mi padre-le dijo Harry muy emocionado.

-Si entiendo tu emoción pero llevas leyéndola ya como 10 veces.

-Ya esta bien, te entendí-dijo Harry guardando la carta en su bolsillo-oye ¿dónde esta Hermione?

-Estabas tan emocionado con tu carta que no te diste cuenta que se fue con Parvati y Lavander hace solo unos momentos.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Dijeron que iba hablar sobre "cosas de chicas"-dijo Ron con una voz aguda, tratando de imitar la voz de Parvati-así que se fueron.

-Y hablando de eso... nunca te has pregunta de que hablaran las chicas cuando no estamos.

-Seguramente hablar de lo lindo que somos-bromeo Ron-de que otra cosa podrían hablar.

-A Ron que tonterías dices-dijo Harry algo sonrojado al imaginarse a Hermione.

PENSAMIENTO DE HARRY.

-A si chicas les dijo Harry es el chico más lindo del mundo, no hay nadie como él es guapo, atlético, super buena onda, además tiene un cuerpo que esta como para morirse-decía Hermione.

-Harry, ¿en que piensas?-pregunto Ron desconcertado al ver la cara que tenía su amigo.

-En nada, Ron, en nada-dijo Harry con algo de dificultad y todo rojo.

Justo en ese momento el compartimiento se abrió dando paso a un chico rubio, seguido de dos chavos mas, era Draco Malfoy junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-empezó a decir Malfoy arrastrando las palabra como siempre-y donde quedo su otra amiga la sangre sucia... que pasa se dio cuenta que no vale la pena estar con dos perdedores como ustedes.

-Por que mejor no te callas Malfoy y como vuelvas a llamar a Hermione de esa manera no me hago responsable de lo que te pase-dijo Harry mientras metía su mano en su túnica buscado su varita por si llegaba a necesitarla.

-¿Qué pasa Potter estas enamorado de una chica como esa?-pegunto burlonamente Malfoy.

-Claro que no-dijo Harry sintiendo un leve sonrojo en su mejillas.

-A que bueno entonces no te importa si yo, juego un poco con ella... sabes Granger besa muy bien... deberías probarla-dijo Malfoy y vio como sus palabras surtía un efecto en Harry.

Harry saco inmediatamente su varita y la coloco cerca del rostro de Malfoy, en sus ojos se podía distinguir una furia que le recorría por todo el cuerpo y toda esa furia esta apunto de ser lanzada contra Malfoy. Draco noto las intenciones de Harry por lo que rápidamente añadió.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo Potter-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-pero se me parece que iré a buscar a Granger tal vez necesite de mi compañía-luego dijo en susurro solo para que Harry pudiera escucharlo-ya sabes a ella le encanta estar conmigo...-y salio rápidamente antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar y lanzar algún hechizo.

-¿Harry que tienes?-pregunto su amigo, solo una vez lo había visto igual de enfadado que ahora... cuando se enfrento contra Sirus (cuando creía que este era el asesino de sus padres) y en esa ocasión como en esta pudo ver un sus ojos unos deseos de poder hacerle cuando daño estuviera en sus manos a Sirus y ahora a Malfoy.

-Nada Ron, no tengo nada-dijo Harry tratando de controlar su furia-sabes creo que lo mejor es ir a buscar a Hermione, antes de que Malfoy la encuentre.

-Si creo que es lo mejor-le dijo Ron mientras los dos salían-tu ve por el lado izquierdo y yo por el derecho.

-Si nos vemos, si la encuentras dile lo que Malfoy nos dijo y cuídala.

-Que tanto afán de proteger a Hermione amigo, cualquiera diría que lo que dice Malfoy es verdad.

-No empieces tu también Ron-dijo Harry mientras se dirigía al lado izquierdo como Ron le había dicho.

Hermione había terminado hablar con Parvati y Lavander hace solo unos minutos y se dirigía al compartimiento donde estaban Ron y Harry, pero mientras caminaba recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Lavander y Parvati.

FLASBACK

-Se podría saber que es eso tan importante que me tienen que decir-pregunto Hermione entrando a un compartimiento vació-que no me lo podía decir enfrente de Harry y Ron.

-Bueno es algo personal... sobre lo que sientes por Harry, pero si quieres regresamos a donde están Harry y Ron-le dijo Lavander con una mezcla de picardía y travesura.

-No esta bien lo entiendo-contesto Hermione-pero no siento nada por Harry... el es solo un amigo.

-Si como no, se supone que somos amigas, por que no nos tienes confianza-le comento Parvati.

-Esta bien, si me gusta Harry, pero el solo me ve como una amiga... contentas...

-Si por fin has admitido que te gusta Harry... solo un pequeño detalle ¡¡¡¡DICELO!!!!-le dijo Lavander un poco enojada.

-Que no entiendes lo que acabo de decirte, Harry solo me ve como una amiga como quieres que se lo diga-replico Hermione sonrojada al imaginarse a ella diciéndole a Harry cuando lo quería.

-Hermione puedes ser la chicas mas inteligente de la escuela, pero lo que se refiere a cuestiones del amor no sabes mucho-comento Parvati-a Harry se le ve en los ojos que te quiere.

-Pero el es muy tímido y nunca se animara a decírtelo, por eso se lo tienes que decir tu-le dijo Lavander.

-Además de que Harry no es muy maduro para aceptarlo pero si se lo dices el comprenderá lo que siente por ti-completo Parvati.

-¿Y por que se supone que me estas diciendo esto?-pregunto Hermione-¿por qué quieres que le diga a Harry lo que siento?

-Pues por que somos amigas, además nos encantaría saber que ayudamos a que floreciera el mejor romance que la escuela pueda ver-dijo Lavander.

FINAL DE FLASBACK

Hermione iba tan concentrada pensado en los comentarios de sus amigas, y pensando si eran verdad, en verdad Harry la amaba pero era muy tímido para decírselo o era por que si la quería pero no lo aceptaba, cualquiera que fuera ella nunca se atrevería a decirle a Harry cuando lo quería.

En ese momento sintió como una mano la tomaba de la cintura y otra mano en su boca para evitar que pudiera decir algo y luego la metía en un compartimiento vació al estar ahí, Hermione se dio cuenta de quien era quien la había sujetado y todavía no la soltaba.

-¿Que demonios quieres, Malfoy?-dijo Hermione tratando de que Draco la soltara de la cintura pero no puedo el chico era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

-Tenemos cosas pendientes, lo recuerdas-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras como siempre lo hacia.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada pendiente así que suéltame-dijo apartando a Draco.

-Se que tu me robaste... y por eso ya no pudimos terminar lo que había quedado pendiente-dijo Malfoy.

-Tu me la robaste primero si no lo recuerdas, el giratiempo era mío y tu me lo quitaste.

-Si pero eso no tiene importancia en este momento, ahora podemos terminar lo que dejamos pendiente, nadie puede venir a ayudarte-dijo Malfoy acercándose a Hermione y tomándola de nuevo por la cintura la apretó contra su cuerpo-vamos a terminarlo ahora-dijo mientras tomaba el cuello de ella y el se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban-siempre quise probar tus labios sangre sucia.

Justo cuando dijo eso los centímetros que los separaban desapareció y Draco beso a Hermione justo en los labios, Hermione intento por todos los medio separar sus bocas pero el era mucho mas fuerte y no pudo hacer nada, el beso era salvaje y Draco intentaba entrar en la boca de Hermione por la fuerza, al final la boca de Hermione se abrió dejando el paso libre para que la lengua de Malfoy explorara todo su ser. Cuando Hermione no podía resistir mas la boca de Draco junto con la suyo sintió como el chico se separaba de ella, pero no por que Draco haya querido si no alguien detrás de el lo galo de la túnica.

-Te dije maldito que la dejaras tranquilo-dijo el chico mientras sacaba a Malfoy del compartimiento y el salía junto con el.

-Vaya pero miren quien es Potter-alcanzo a decir Malfoy cuando los dos estuvieron el los pasillos del tren-que te dieron celos de ver como beso a Granger, ya te lo había dicho la he besado antes y puedo besarla cuando yo quiera... por algo ella es mi chica...

Harry no pudo responder ni contenerse se lanzo contra el, ahora sin utilizar varita quería lastimarlo pero con sus propias manos, y cuando Hermione salio y vio todo eso...

-HARRY DEJALO ESPERA HARRY-decía Hermione mientras separaba a Harry de Draco.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione, te preocupa tanto lo que le pueda pasar a este estupido?-pregunto Harry.

-No... no es eso Harry eso solo que...

-Ves Potter mi chica se preocupa por mi-dijo Draco cerca del odio de Harry-nos vemos Granger-dijo Malfoy mientras se despedía de Hermione muy amablemente.

-¡¡¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE FUE TODO ESTO!!!-le grito Harry a Hermione.

-Harry por favor no te enojes.

-COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ENOJE DESPUES DE LO QUE VI-seguía diciendo Harry sumamente enojado-MALFOY TE ESTABA BESANDO Y TU COMO SI NADA TE DEJAS.

Hermione cansada de que todos los chicos que había escuchado el pleito estuviera escuchándolos metió a Harry dentro del compartimiento donde antes estaba ella con Malfoy.

-Por favor Harry primero calmate y te explico todo lo que paso.

-Que me puedes explicar te vi como te besabas con Malfoy, y luego el me dijo que esta no era la primera vez que se besaban-dijo Harry, aunque gracias a Dios ya estaba un poco mas calmado que hace un momento.

Hermione no podía entender la reacción de Harry si es verdad que Harry pensaba que Malfoy y ella salían juntos por que los había separado. ¿Por que se enojaba de esa manera?. "Tal vez Lavander y Parvati tengan razón" pensaba Hermione.

-Harry Malfoy y yo nunca nos hemos besado-trataba de explicarle pero Harry no quería entender.

-Si... como no nunca se han besado y entonces me puedes decir como se llama lo que acabo de ver. (n/a: buena pregunta Harry, a ver Hermione que contestaras)

-Lo que quiero decir es que Malfoy nunca me ha besado y yo quiera besarlo, me estaba forzando... no podía hacer nada para evitar que el me besara-explico Hermione.

-Pero de seguro lo disfrutaste en grande, ¿verdad?-seguía enojado Harry.

-Sabes que Harry te comportas como un niño pequeño que le han quitado su juguete favorito-dijo Hermione fastidiada de que Harry no entendiera que ella nunca a querido besar a Malfoy. 

Y Hermione salio del compartimiento enojada. Y murmurando algo que Harry entendió como testarudo.

Después haber pasado unos minutos Harry también salio del compartimiento, se dirigió al compartimiento en donde estaba con Ron, esperando (aunque no lo admitía) que Hermione se encontrara en ese lugar. Harry llego al compartimiento abrió la puerta pero no había nadie al parecer Ron aun no había regresado.

-"Por que tenia que estar con Malfoy..."-pensaba Harry mientras el compartimiento de abría de nuevo y entraba Ron.

-¿Qué paso la encontraste?-pregunto Ron a su amigo.

-Si pero me arrepiento de haberla ido a buscar-dijo Harry con un tono de voz bastante triste-la vi muy contenta con Malfoy.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Harry?

En un momento Harry le había contado todo lo que había visto y su pequeña pelea con Hermione.

-En serio Ron, siento que hubiera preferido ver a Cho besándose con Malfoy antes de ver a Hermione con el...

-Te gusta Hermione

-Como crees Ron, es solo una amiga y... y... es por eso que no entiendo por que me molesto verla besándose con Malfoy... es extraño

-A eso se le llaman celos amigo y es lo que te pasa con Hermione por que no lo aceptas de una vez.

Durante todo el camino que quedaba hasta que llegaran a la estación King´s Croos, Harry se la paso la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en Hermione y luchando contra el deseo de ir a buscarla y pedirle una explicación de lo que realmente había pasado con Malfoy, pero otra parte de su cuerpo le decía "Para que hablas con ella tu los viste se BESABAN" y fue así como durante todo el viaje Harry dejo que su orgullo venciera a su corazón, y no fue a buscar a Hermione.

Sabía que estaba mal dejar que su orgullo lo dominara pero no podía hacer nada su orgullo era sumamente más grande que los deseos de ir con Hermione.

-Vamos Harry, ya llegamos a la estación tenemos que bajar-le dijo su amigo-si me escuchaste ¿verdad?

-Si, claro que te escuche-le dijo Harry desesperado.

-Pues pensé que no me había escuchado, has estado todo el viaje volando con tus ideas... o debería decir pensando en Hermione, ¿verdad?

-Pues si he estado pensando en ella no puedo sacarme a Hermione de la cabeza.

-Si tanto estas pensando en ella por que no vas a pedirle disculpas o una explicación-le dijo Ron-van a estar peleados durante todo el verano, no se van a ver en todo el verano Harry.

Y con ese ultimo comentario de su amigo bajaron del tren, Harry (inconscientemente) busco a Hermione por toda la estación eran verdad lo que Ron le había dicho, no podía estar con Hermione enojada durante todo el verano. Ron se desaparecían por unos momentos de la vista de Harry.

-Oye Harry, Hermione se acaba de ir-le dijo cuando Ron regreso.

* * *

Por favor alguien deje un review. No les cuesta nada de trabajo


	7. ¿Sera amor?

Ahora si creo que fueron siglos los que deje de escribir pero espero que este capitulo lo compense todo, aunque no creo verdad  
  
Hermione de Potter Espero que te guste la continuación de capitulo, vaya veo que no te agrada mucho Malfoy. probecito de mi niño lo deje siendo muy malo (bueno ya es) ***Muchas gracias por el review***  
  
Hermione-Potter Que bueno que te guste mi fanfic espero que este capitulo también te agrade como los demás, y bueno el orden de los capítulos esta bien. ***Muchas gracias por el review***  
  
Natty La idea que me diste era muy parecida a lo que va a pasar en este capitulo con eso de la carta pero con una pequeña modificación de mi parte. ***Muchas gracias por el review***  
  
Greeneyes No te preocupes seguiré escribiendo no me gusta dejar a la gente con la duda de cómo termino el fanfic ***Muchas gracias por el review***  
  
MaRiTa ChAn Bueno para que no te sigas muriendo de las ganas aquí tienes el penúltimo capitulo ***Muchas gracias por el review***  
  
Felipe Bueno lamento decirte que mas o menos solo queda este capitulo y otro más para terminarlo, aunque todavía no es seguro ***Muchas gracias por el review***  
  
Steve Vai Para seguir con tu petición aquí esta la continuación  
  
Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. Escrito por Sora_15 Capitulo 7. ¿Será amor?  
  
-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!! ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué se fue sin despedirse? -Será por que tu estas muy enojado con ella, que Hermione pensó que no querrías hablar con ella. -Pero... yo quería hablar con ella... para explicarle que...-pero Harry no puedo continuar no sabía que decir. -... la quieres-termino Ron y antes de que Harry pudiera empezar a regañarlo dijo-toma-le dio un pedazo de papel-te lo dejo Hermione me lo dio y me dijo que te lo diera. Harry tomo el trozo de pergamino con la mano temblándole no entendía por que era solo una carta de su "amiga" Hermione. -Bueno amigo te dejo, tengo que irme a mi casa ya, y creo que a ti te están esperando-dijo Ron señalando a Tío Vernon. Estaba de pie, a buena distancia de los padres de Ron, mirándolo con recelo. Y cuando la señora Weasley abrazó a Harry, confirmó sus peores suposiciones sobre ellos. -¡Te llamaré por los Mundiales!-gritó Ron a Harry, al despedirse de ellos. Luego volvió hacia tío Vernon el carrito en que llevaba el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. Su tío lo saludó de la manera habitual. -¿Qué es eso?-gruñó, mirando el sobre que Harry apretaba (era la carta de Sirus junto con la de Hermione)-. Si es otro impreso para que lo firme, ya tienes otra... -No lo es-dijo Harry con una mezcla de melancolía y alegría-. Es una carta de mi padrino. -¿Padrino?-farfulló tío Vernon-. Tú no tienes padrino. -Sí lo tengo-dijo Harry de inmediato-. Era el mejor amigo de mis padres. Está condenado por asesinato, pero se ha escapado de la prisión de los brujos y ahora se halla escondido. Sin embargo, le gusta mantener el contacto conmigo... Estar al corriente de mis cosas... Comprobar que soy feliz... Y sonriendo ampliamente al ver la expresión de terror que se había dibujado en el rostro de tío Vernon, Harry se dirigió a la salida de la estación con Hedwig dando picotazos delante de él, para pasar un verano que probablemente sería mucho mejor que el anterior, solo había que resolver un pequeño problema tenía que hablar con Hermione. Pero como lo haría no sabía ni siquiera en donde vivía Hermione, tampoco tenía su teléfono, se molesto consigo mismo al ver que no sabía muchas cosas de su mejor amiga. Y cuando menos lo había pensado ya estaba enfrente de su casa en Privet Drive. -Bien chico sube tus cosas, y no se te ocurra hacer ruido-le dijo tío Vernon. De forma que Harry subió como pudo su pesado baúl hasta su habitación, lo cual le extraño que su tío dejara que sus cosas estuvieran con él, pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas en mente como para preocuparse por eso. Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue poner su baúl cerca de la puerta y a Hedwig en la mesa mientras el se tumbaba en la cama con las cartas de Sirus y Hermione en la mano. Dejo la carta de Sirus a un lado y estuvo contemplando la carta de Hermione por más de cinco minutos hasta que decidió abrirla y pudo que la letra de Hermione no era la misma de siempre, antes escribía con una finísima caligrafía pero ahora en esta carta parecía que la había escrito sumamente apresurada.  
  
Querido Harry: Te escribo esta carta por que de seguro no quieres hablar conmigo y es la única manera que se me ocurrió para poder hablar contigo y pedirte que me disculpes si no te he podido explicar todo lo que paso en este año. El por que tenía que estar con Malfoy en algunos momentos pero es que la verdad no podía hacerlo en ese momento y no creo que quieras escuchar la explicación por carta, además de que es muy complicado. Intentare convencer a mi padres de que me dejen ir a Surrey un día, para podernos vernos. Por favor Harry, tengo que hablar contigo. Mandame una respuesta con Hedwig. Besos de Hermione. PD: Quiero hablar contigo... quiero verte, y explicártelo todo.  
  
Al terminar de leer la carta la dejo a un lado en donde estaba la de Sirus, mientras pensaba que debía contestarle a Hermione. Muy en el fondo el también quería hablar con ella, pero de nuevo ese orgullo que le invadió en el tren volvió a hacerse presente pero ahora había algo diferente en todo "quiero habla contigo... quiero verte" pero esa parte de la carta de Hermione daba vueltas en la mente de Harry. -Quiere verme-se repetía Harry-quiere verme... en verdad quiere verme. Harry se levanto de la cama tomo un pergamino y escribió.  
  
Hermione: Puedes venir cualquier día. Solo avísame con tiempo. Harry.  
  
Harry sabía que era muy corta pero su orgullo todavía lo dominaba un poco dentro de él. No sabía por que pero el también quería ver a Hermione, si el ya estaba convencido de que Malfoy y ella andaban, entonces para que quería escuchar la explicación que le daría Hermione. Tal vez era por que muy dentro de el tenía la esperanza de que todo lo que el había visto fuera solo un error, algo que nunca quiso que pasara. Le ato la carta a Hedwig. -Por favor llevase la a Hermione, lo más rápido posible-dijo Harry. En el fondo de Harry (aunque el todavía no lo aceptaba muy bien) había comprendido por que durante todo el curso había actuado tan tonto enfrente de Hermione, el por que le temblaban las piernas cuando quería hablar con ella, por que había preferido su ayuda a la de Cho, y lo más importante el por que sentía una furia enorme cada vez que la veía a ella con Malfoy, todo eso tenía una razón y un motivo pero estaba tan escondido dentro del corazón de Harry que este no lo había notado, si no hasta ahora justo cuando vio que Malfoy estaba besando a Hermione, aunque pensaba que en ese beso Hermione le estaba correspondiendo a Malfoy no pudo evitar sentir ganas de separarlos y así lo hizo. -"Estas enamorado de ella, la amas y no te habías dado cuenta Harry Potter- pensaba Harry-perfecto date cuenta de que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella cuando ya esta con otra persona"  
  
El tiempo que tenía que pasar con los Dursely se volvió menos insoportable, ahora que sabían que Harry tenía a un asesino por padrino lo trataban un poco mejor (pero solo un poco). Hace solo unos días Harry había recibido la respuesta de Hermione, donde le decía ella iría en una semana y eso era justamente hoy. Tenía que salir de la casa de sus tíos en menos de 2 horas. -Tengo que hablar con tío Vernon y luego empezar a arreglarme-se dijo a si mismo Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con su tío junto con Dudley viendo la televisión. -¿Qué quieres chico?-lo saludo tío Vernon. -Quería pedirte permiso para salir unas cuantas horas-dijo Harry. -¿A dónde vas a ir? -Al centro comercial que esta aquí cerca-respondió Harry y luego añadió-es que quede de verme con una amiga hay. Después de unos momentos Harry se dio cuenta de que no debería hacer mencionado eso, por que en el rostro de tío Vernon empezó a ponerse rojo y pregunto. -¿No será una amiga... igual a ti, o si?-pregunto con cierto temor. -No claro que-se apresuro a decir Harry-es una amiga de mi antiguo colegio. -¿Quién? Yo no recuerdo que hayas tenido amigos en la escuela anterior-le dijo Dudley aunque con algo de temor. -A bueno es una chica... que... una vez me pidió ayuda en una tarea... y ahora quiere que le ayude de nuevo-respondió Harry mientras pensaba en la ironía de sus palabras "Si como no Hermione pidiéndome ayuda a mi en una tarea... mas bien es al revés". -Con una condición iras... -¿Cuál es?-pregunto Harry entusiasmado. -Tendrás que podar el césped del jardín, acomodar el dormitorio de Dudley y limpiar todos los días la casa. Harry pensó por un momento, era casi lo que siempre tenía que hacer cuando iba a casa de los Durlsey así que no habría gran cambio, y además iría a ver a Hermione eso sería fabuloso. -Esta bien, acepto-dijo Harry. Y dicho esto Harry subió a su habitación para cambiarse, lo cual le tomo mucho tiempo, no encontraba nada que le gustara como se le veía toda la ropa que tenía era de su primo y todo le quedaba muy grande. -Hay no puedo ir vestido así Hermione me vera-decía Harry mientras seguís buscando algo que ponerse. Hasta que en el fondo de su armario encontró una blusa de color azul y pensando que no estaría mal (después de todo era lo único que tenía). Trato de peinarse el cabello sin ninguno cambio. -Es una batalla perdida-se dijo mientras salía de su habitación y bajaba la escaleras-¡YA ME VOY! Un gruñido proveniente de tío Vernon le dio a entender que estaba bien que se fuera.  
  
Harry se dirigía al centro comercial que estaba mas cerca de su casa hay se había quedado de ver con Hermione. -Bien iré-pensaba Harry mientras caminaba-escuchare lo que tenga que decir y seguiremos siendo amigos, es lo único que puedo hacer después de cómo la trate y no puedo decirle lo que siento... sería demasiado absurdo, "Enamorado de mi Mejor Amiga" además también esta Cho y siento por ella algo tan parecido como lo que siento por Hermione ¿Cuál de los dos será amor? ¿Cho o Hermione? Y mientras Harry se hacia la misma pregunta sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al centro comercial, estaba de pie enfrente de una tienda de helados cuando alguien le toco el hombro al voltear se encontró con... (N/a: quien creen?) Cho Chang (n/a: se lo esperaban). -¿Cho? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto algo anonadado. -Bueno solo estaba pasando por aquí; tengo unos parientes lejanos que son muggles así que vine a visitarlos-le contesto Cho con una gran sonrisa-es un gusto encontrarte aquí. -Si a mi también me da gusto verte. -Oye por que no me invitas a tomar un helado-dijo mientras señalaba la tienda. -Bueno veras es que estoy esperando a alguien y además no tengo dinero muggle-dijo mostrando unos cuantos knutts de bronce que tenía en el bolsillo, y el dinero mágico no funciona en el mundo muggle. -No hay problema, tengo algo de dinero extra, luego me lo repones. -Ah... pero...-trato de decir pero Cho ya lo había metido en la tienda Harry no supo como pero en unos cuantos momentos ya se hallaba en la heladería tomando un helado con Cho. -¿Qué voy a hacer?-pensaba Harry si Hermione llegaba a verlo con Cho se iba a enojar más, pero no entendía por que Hermione se tenía que molestar si lo veía con Cho, pero tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que así seria. Pero ya que estaba ahí con Cho tenía que averiguar lo que realmente sentía asía la chica que tenía delante. -Oye Cho...-empezó Harry, Cho levanto la vista y Harry continuo-¿Tu te has enamorado de alguien?-preguntó Harry muy rojo. -Pues...-dijo Cho con algo de dificultad-no lo se Harry, enamorarte es un concepto muy difícil, ¿acaso tu ya estas enamorado?-le pregunto Cho acercándose demasiado al rostro de Harry. -Pues creo que es amor-comenzó Harry tartamudeando-pero es que... son dos chavas las que me gustan... y no se por cual es la que siento amor de verdad. -¿Qué sientes por amabas chicas? -Pues una es muy linda se podría decir que la más linda de toda la escuela- dijo Harry sin que se notara que estaba hablando de ella-me gusto desde el primer momento en que la vi... no la he tratado mucho pero me gusta. En cambio la otra chava he convivido mucho con ella, se como es su carácter... pero nunca me había dado cuenta de lo linda que es, hasta hace unos días, además no es solo linda es... no sabría como explicarlo... pero creo que... -¡¡HARRY!!-interrumpió una voz... que no era la de Cho si no la de... -¡¡HERMIONE!!-dijo Harry igual de sorprendido que Hermione. -Vaya veo que estas muy ocupado-dijo Hermione con una voz áspera y dura cuando llego a donde estaba Harry y vio a Cho acompañándolo-creo que mejor otro día hablamos, ¿no Harry?-dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a irse. -Hermione... no espera...-comenzó a decir Harry pero Hermione no le hacía caso. -Oye-hablo por fin Cho y tanto Harry como Hermione voltearon a verla- ¿Granger puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo? Hermione quedo entre sorprendida, extrañada y asustada, que tenía que hablar Cho con ella que fuera tan importante y que no podía decirlo enfrente de Harry, pero aunque todo parecía demasiado extraño, decidió aceptar lo que Cho le decía, así que se apartaron lo suficiente de Harry para que no las pudiera oír. -¿Y bien de que querías hablar conmigo?-preguntó Hermione, tratando de ir al grano... no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Cho, no quería hablar con alguien a quien Harry quería tanto. -Bueno, primero quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿te gusta Harry?-le pregunto Cho sin una pizca de vergüenza -QUE... por que me preguntas eso-dijo Hermione completamente roja. -Por que tengo que saber lo que sientes por ese chico para asegurarme de lo que te cuento es bueno o malo-explicó Cho a Hermione-aunque por tu reacción se ve que te gusta y no intentes negarlo-dijo rápidamente Cho por que Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo. -Bueno y que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir-dijo Hermione tratando de ir al grano. -Le gustas a Harry-dijo Cho, directamente viendo que Hermione quería las cosas rápido. -¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Yo gustarle a Harry, realmente estas loca? El es mi mejor amigo. -Que sea tu mejor amigo no le da a ti ni a el impedimento para no enamorarse uno del otro. -Y tú que puedes saber si tienes hechizado a Harry para que se comporte como un tonto cada vez que te ve. -Veo que sabes. pero te aseguro que no fue mi intención.-dijo Cho y parecía sincera en sus palabras-mis amigas querían que lo hiciera, pero después del partido deje empezar a Harry. pero creo que el sigue pensando que esta enamorado de mi, es por eso que quiero que descubra lo que es amor de verdad y se que lo que siente por ti es amor de verdad. -Mira Cho, no se que pretendes con esto. pero.-empezó a decir Hermione, en verdad no sabía que ganaba Cho al decirle que Harry la amaba, cuando no era cierto solo asía que se mortificara más de la cuenta. Hermione solo quería olvidar lo que sentía por Harry y explicarle todo para que su amistad siguiera igual que antes, pero ahora con esto que le había dicho Cho solo hacía que ella se confundiera más. -Solo te voy a decir una cosa dile a Harry lo que sientes. veras que el sabrá contestarte de la mejor manera posible-dijo Cho mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba un Harry muy desconcertado y le decía-tengo que irme espero verlos en la escuela, adiós-y mientras decía esto se marchaba. El silencio reinaba cuando Cho se fue dejando solo a Harry y Hermione, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir en aquel momento por su parte Harry todavía estaba sorprendido por la repentina llegada de Hermione y que se fuera a hablar a solas con Cho, por otro lado Hermione antes de la platica con Cho estaba totalmente calmada sabía exactamente que le iba a decir a Harry pero después de haber platico estaba tan confundida que no podía idear alguna sola frase en su mente. -Bueno. quieres sentarte-le ofreció Harry a Hermione. Sin responder Hermione tomo la silla mas próxima y se sentó seguido por Harry. -En tu carta decía que tenías algo que decirme, que me querías explicar lo que había pasado. -Si. es algo importante-decía Hermione mientras pensaba si era buena idea contarle todo a Harry, tal vez su amistad seguiría igual pero ahora el problema es que ella no quería que su amistad fuera igual ahora ella quería algo más, pero lo primero es lo primero contarle toda la verdad a Harry- antes de contarte esto, tengo que pedirte un favor. -Si claro lo que sea-contesto Harry. -Me tendrás que contar también por que actúate tan raro durante todo el año. -¿Qué?-dijo Harry sin creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos-no se. a. a que te refieres-dijo Harry tratando de mostrarse tranquilo pero la verdad no le funcionaba-me he comportado normal como siempre. -No intentes engañarme Harry Potter, por que cuando estabas cerca de Chang te sonrojabas, por que siempre que veías a Malfoy lo veías con unos ojos que hubieran matado a cualquiera y sobre todo por que en este año te distanciaste tanto de mi. -Esta bien-dijo resignado Harry-te contare todo lo que quieras saber, pero ya sabes tu me tienes que dar algunas explicaciones antes. -Si lo se. y lo único que espero es que me creas-dijo Hermione en forma de susurro. Era lo que más quería Hermione que Harry le creyera todo lo que estaba a punto de contarle aunque sonara un poco loco, solo quería recuperar la amistad de su mejor amigo, pero eso era lo único que quería o era algo más. No en verdad lo que más quería era que Harry respondiera a todas sus preguntas anteriores y a la más importante ¿En verdad estaba Harry enamorado de Cho? O lo que dijo Cho era cierto en verdad la amaba a ella, eso era lo más importantes por quien sentía amor de verdad. Mientras tanto Harry también tenía unos cuantos pensamiento en su mente, ahora que se había encontrado con Cho sus sentimientos estaban cada vez más revueltos ya no sentía las mismas sensaciones cuando veía a Cho, pero en cambio ahora con Hermione sentía como mariposas en el estomago y unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y quería descubrir lo que realmente pasaba en su corazón que sentía por Hermione. -"Sera amor"-fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Harry. 


End file.
